Analogous
by archy12
Summary: "The world is full of hopeful analogies and handsome, dubious eggs, called possibilities." (George Eliot) After Edward loses his brother, and Bella her boyfriend, can they find one of these possibilities?
1. Chapter 1

Analogous

Chapter-1

Anthony, my twin brother, was dead.

I had just taken off my shoes, having been home after a long day at the station. Resting them on the low coffee table in front of me felt blissful. I groaned as I let my head fall back on the couch. And then my phone rang.

I picked it up lazily and frowned. An unknown, out-of-state number. That couldn't be a telemarketer.

"Hello?"

"This is Doctor Jackson, from the Holy Cross Hospital, Chicago. Am I speaking to Edward Masen?"

I sat up straight, heart rate spiking in anticipation of bad news. Why else would there be a call from a hospital? And my brother was posted in Chicago.

"Yes." My voice came out a little hoarse.

"I am sorry Mr Masen, but your brother Anthony Masen was brought in in critical condition this afternoon. He had had a serious accident with a truck. I am sorry we could not save him." His tone was compassionate.

I felt as if my heart had become ten times heavier and was sinking slowly.

"Mr Masen?"

I cleared my throat and swallowed hard.

"Yes—yes, I am here."

"You were listed as the next of kin. Would you be able to come here and receive the body?"

No, I wanted to say, I want to receive my brother—alive. We had plans for Christmas, for God's sake.

"Yes, I will have to see about flights though…"

'That's all right. Call me on this number when you know for sure, okay?"

"Okay."

-/-/-/-

The first thing I did was to call my aunt.

"Aunt Esme?"

"Edward, what happened? What is the matter?"

And I thought I was being calm and collected. Not enough, evidently.

"It is Anthony. I just got a call from the Holy Cross Hospital in Chicago. He was in an accident and…" I took a much-needed breath. "…he didn't make it." My voice broke down in sobs.

"Oh you poor child, that's terrible. Are you going to Chicago?"

"Yes, I am the next of kin, so…"

"I will come with you."

I didn't even pretend that I didn't want her to be inconvenienced. I knew I could not do it alone.

"Thank you, Aunt Esme. I suppose I should book which ever flight is available."

"Yes." She paused, probably lost in thought. "Did you speak to his girlfriend? Poor girl must be devastated."

"Girlfriend?" My brain wasn't functioning too well, I guess.

"Don't you remember? He mentioned her last month or so. Pretty name too...Isabella, I think."

I shook my head. "Maybe. I don't remember, really."

Esme sighed. "That's okay. I don't even know why…anyway, I will let Carlisle know. He is still at the hospital, covering for Doctor Gerandy. Let me know about the flight, okay?"

"Sure. I will let you know as soon as I book the tickets. Bye."

"Bye, Edward. Take care."

And so it was that I found myself in Chicago with Esme the next afternoon. We had taken an early morning flight, Esme having spent the night at my place. Carlisle had wanted to drive her, but she had firmly refused, knowing how tired he must be. I was glad to have her company, but I still slept badly, my sleep plagued by half-forgotten childhood memories and cars flipping over on icy roads. Our parents had died in a road accident too. Maybe our family was cursed.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is dedicated to all of you, my dear readers. Your kind and encouraging words have made me pick up my pen (figuratively speaking, of course) once again, after more than a year of not writing a word.

It was a difficult time for me, and it's not quite over yet, but I have learnt to cope. My fandom friends have been wonderful and supportive as well, asking me to keep writing.

The incredible Sunflower Fran offered her beta skills after reading the first chapter. She has made this chapter so much better. Thank you, Fran!

Any and all mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, only love them from my heart. No copyright infringement is intended. This applies to the whole story.

* * *

**Chapter-2**

Doctor Jackson was a senior surgeon, spry of figure and gray of hair. He had kind, light blue eyes.

"Your brother didn't suffer, that much I can tell you. The truck came out of nowhere and hit the car so hard, he must have died immediately. It's a wonder the girl is alive."

Esme squeezed my hand even as tears fell from her eyes. "How is she? Is anybody here from her family?"

The doctor took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before putting them on again.

"She has a fractured arm and bruised ribs, but is otherwise okay. However, we could not save her baby."

"Baby?" I whispered, feeling as if the earth had just moved beneath my feet.

"Oh, I am sorry...I thought you knew she was pregnant." His tone was sympathetic.

"No, I didn't..." I turned to my aunt. "Did _you_ know?"

She shook her head. "All I knew was her name. Anthony didn't say anything else. Poor girl, all alone now. Unless someone is here for her?" She addressed the last part to Dr. Jackson.

He sighed. "No, no one. We have spoken to a couple of Anthony's colleagues, and they say she doesn't have any family. At least, none that they know of."

Anthony's colleagues? "Why did you have to ask them? Haven't you talked to Miss...What is her last name?"

"Swan."

"Okay, so haven't you spoken to Miss Swan?" I could feel my forehead crease in confusion.

His shoulders lifted in helplessness. "She isn't talking to us, or anyone for that matter. Maybe she is still in shock; it's difficult to say. It seems she doesn't have any friends either. I would like to discharge her as there's not much more we can do for her right now, but she needs someone to take care of her. Also, she will need to go for therapy as soon as possible."

I could feel Esme straightening in the chair beside me.

"Can we go see her?" she asked, the beginning of a resolve in her voice.

-/-/-/-

Isabella Swan reminded me of a wounded bird I had once seen as a child. Small of stature and delicate of features, she sat in her bed with her knees drawn close to her chest. Her right arm was in a cast, her face pale, and her eyes seemed to be staring at something far away.

I waited near the door as Esme went and stood at the foot of the bed, right in front of her.

"Isabella, I am Esme Cullen, Anthony's aunt."

Isabella's eyes seemed to grow larger as her gaze shifted to Esme's face, but she didn't respond otherwise.

"I am very sorry for your loss, my dear girl," she hesitated and then continued even more softly. "Both your losses. Um, Dr. Jackson has told us you don't have anyone to look after you once you are discharged. Is that true?"

No answer.

Of course, my aunt didn't give up easily. "I want to tell you that you are not alone, Isabella. If you don't mind leaving Chicago, you can come and stay with me and my husband until you find your feet. I have a daughter as well, Alice, but she is at school so it's just the two of us. You will be doing me a favor, actually. Please say you will?"

The girl in front of her looked at her as if she was speaking Greek.

Esme opened her mouth to add some more persuasive words, but stopped as her phone began to ring.

"I will be right back," she smiled apologetically and went out of the room, mouthing 'Go talk to her' at me.

I swallowed and moved slowly towards Isabella, who had bowed her head again and seemed to be figuring out the thread count of the bedsheet below her. I had no idea what I could say to her, or even if I wanted to say anything. This mysterious girl was a connection to my deceased brother, but did I really want her close by? Wouldn't she be a painful reminder of the accident that took away my only sibling? I wasn't against helping her, but there had to be some other way to do so. And she must have _some_ family.

"Um, Miss Swan? I'm Edward Masen, Anthony's brother. May I speak with you for a moment?"

At the sound of my voice she raised her head sharply. Her eyes widened, and her lips moved.

"A-Anthony?" It was barely a whisper, but she had spoken.

"No, I-"

"Anthony! You are _alive_!" She tried to raise her arms but dropped the one in the sling abruptly, her face contorting with pain. I hurried to her before she could do any damage to her injured arm.

"Miss Swan, please be careful-"

I held her shoulders gently to prevent any sudden movement, but she threw her good arm around my waist and buried her face in my shirt. Her shoulders shook, and I felt the dampness of tears on the fabric.

Once again, I tried to explain to her that my name was Edward and I was Anthony's brother, but it was no use. She wouldn't let go of me, and I was scared of hurting her if I used any force. Her cries became louder, and brought Esme running into the room.

"Edward, what happened? Why is she crying?" She looked from me to her, bewildered.

"I don't know—she thinks I am Anthony—and she is not ready to listen to me." I looked at her helplessly, trying to dislodge Isabella's hand from my back.

Esme sat down beside her and stroked her back soothingly. "Isabella dear, please listen to me. This is Edward, Anthony's twin brother. I am very sorry, but the doctors could not save Anthony. Please, talk to us."

Her magic worked, and Isabella quieted down. Esme put her arm around her in a half-hug, and the grip around my waist loosened. Finally, Isabella removed her arm and looked at me, wiping her tears away. Esme produced a tissue from her purse and handed it to her, her smile sad.

"I am not surprised you mistook Edward for Anthony, they really do look very much alike, except for their hair," she consoled Isabella. "When they were kids I could hardly tell them apart. Sometimes they would use that to play tricks on me." She gave a small laugh and looked at me with fondness.

Isabella's eyes, dark brown but bright with tears, stared at me. "So Anthony—he...he's gone?"

I swallowed and nodded. The hope in her eyes, in contrast to her words, hurt me. But what else could I say?

"I can't believe it," she murmured to herself. "He was right here with me the other day..."

"Can we call someone for you, dear?" Esme asked. "Do you have a family member or a friend in Chicago, or anywhere else?"

Isabella shook her head. "I grew up in foster care. There has never been any record of my parents. And friends—not really, no. I know a few people in the office I was temping at, but I wasn't close to anyone."

"Oh, Isabella!" Esme said helplessly, stroking her hair. I noticed that it was long and thick. Then she rubbed her fingers together, probably because it must not be very clean.

"Please, call me Bella," the pale, thin girl in front of us said. "That's what Anthony called me. I-" She cleared her throat. "I am sorry—for your loss."

Esme sighed and patted her hand. I shuffled my feet, wishing we could leave. There were funeral arrangements to be made.

My brother's funeral.

Impossible.

"As I said before, you are more than welcome to stay with my husband and me until you recover," Esme said, and Isabella—Bella, looked at her with astonishment written on her face. But there was hope as well.

"I don't want to inconvenience you," she began, but my aunt was already shaking her head.

"No inconvenience, dear. We are just two people in that big house, so it would be nice to have some life in it. At least stay until your arm is cast-free. How will you manage by yourself here?"

I snorted quietly. Esme was talking as if she was lonely. The fact was, she was one of the busiest women I had ever seen. She volunteered at the church, taught drama to the children at the Forks Elementary School on a part-time basis and even helped Carlisle with his research. My aunt was just unable to leave strays alone.

"All right," Bella agreed, looking rather relieved I thought. Maybe she _was _afraid of living by herself. "I will come with you to Forks."

* * *

A.N. Sorry for the rough start. I promise, it will get better!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, friends! I absolutely love your enthusiasm about this story. I might not answer every review, but each one makes my heart feel warm and gooey. Thank you so much!

We meet a new character in this chapter.

Beta'ed by the amazing Sunflower Fran. Any mistakes are mine.

IpsitaC77, my dear friend who had worked with me on Sati, has agreed to pre-read this story. Welcome, Ipsita!

* * *

**Chapter-3**

The funeral was well-attended. Anthony was obviously well-liked in the department, and everyone had good things to say about him. Bella had been advised to rest and not tax herself, but she attended anyway, clinging to Esme most of the time. As soon as it was over, Esme took her away to the house she shared with Anthony so that she could pick up her belongings.

I would have gone with them, but Jasper Whitlock, a close friend of my brother's, asked me to come with him and have a cup of coffee. He said it was important.

He drove me to a place he frequented and found us a corner booth. We ordered an espresso and a club sandwich for each of us. It was lunchtime and neither of us had eaten much at breakfast.

Jasper was a year older to Anthony, but they had joined the force more or less together. He was maybe an inch taller to me, with neat blond hair and a friendly manner. However, his eyes were very alert. He glanced around, appearing casual, seemingly satisfied by the crowd.

Our order was delivered promptly by a young server who welcomed Jasper and told him it had been too long. When he had left us, Jasper nodded to me, and we dug in.

"Did you know the truck driver hasn't been found yet?" he asked after a few minutes. He kept his volume low. Not that anybody could have heard him among the chatter around us.

I blinked at the unexpected opening to our conversation. Then I thought about the past two days.

"No," I said slowly, "I can't say that I did; it must have been on the news though, right?"

He nodded and took a sip of his brew. "Um-hmm. It's not that unusual, I suppose, but in this case..."

His hesitation made me curious. "In this case?" I prompted him.

"When did you talk with your brother last?"

Another unexpected question. What was with the non-sequiturs?

"Um, a week ago, maybe? I'm not sure. Why?"

"Did he seem any different to you? Cagey, like?" He asked me another question instead of answering mine. It was getting on my nerves.

I pushed away my cup and drummed on the table, thinking back. "Can't say, no, I think we talked about the game he had watched that afternoon. The one that the Bears won?"

He gave the hint of a smile. "Yes, he was a big fan of theirs, like most of us. We used to bet all the time who was going to score how many goals. So, he seemed normal to you?"

"Yes," I answered with exaggerated patience. "Now, are you going to tell me _why_ you are asking me all these questions? I feel like I'm under interrogation."

Jasper looked sheepish. "Sorry, force of habit. Look, I don't have any proof, okay? And since I wasn't working with him, Anthony couldn't tell me the details. But I do know he was trying to bring in some runner, it was supposed to lead to a high-profile arrest in the drug mafia." He wiped at his brow where drops of sweat had appeared. "What I want to know is—Is there a connection between his accident and the job he was on? He was close to you; I thought he might have said something to you regarding the case."

My head reeled at this unexpected information. "You think this accident was deliberate? Wouldn't Tony have said something to his superior if he thought his life was in danger?"

He shrugged lightly, his lips twisting at a corner. "Would he? You knew Tony better than I did, he was always a risk-taker. Maybe he thought it would be okay, or maybe he was too proud to admit he was afraid. I don't know. I just thought there was a better chance of him talking with you. Or maybe his girlfriend."

"Isabella?" I stared at him, my thoughts in a tumble. "She hasn't said a word about it...not that we've talked much. Wouldn't it be dangerous for him to share something like that with her?"

"Perhaps," he admitted, "but still, what's the harm in asking her? She may know something, maybe a name he mentioned during a conversation. It's worth a shot."

I was already shaking my head. "Not now, Jasper. Not only has she just lost Tony, she has also lost her baby. And this is the first time I have met her. I can't just go ask her...that would be heartless."

Jasper sighed heavily. "All right, not now. But she is going to Seattle with you, right? You can get to know her a bit and then ask her-"

"Not with me, she's going to Forks with my aunt," I corrected him. "I suppose I will see her when I visit them, my aunt and uncle I mean-"

His eyes turned intense then. "Look, I just want to find out who got my friend killed and I want to see them in jail for life. I understand you have to be cautious with her, that's okay. Just keep it in mind, okay? And let me know as soon as you have something."

I nodded slowly. "I will do that. Thanks for sharing your concerns with me. I'm with you in this."

* * *

A.N. : Quite a twist, right? What do you think of the information Jasper has unloaded on Edward?


	4. Chapter 4

So many wonderful theories in the reviews for the previous chapter! You people have a scintillating imagination, that's for sure. Sometimes I wish I had written the story using one of those theories, honestly I do.

Thank you, Sunflower Fran, for correcting and polishing this chapter. And thank you Ipsita, for pre-reading it.

Any mistakes are mine, since I fiddle with the chapter right until I post it!

* * *

**Chapter-4**

Anthony's house was a small, one-bedroom apartment in a four-story building, located on a quiet street in downtown Chicago. It was a nice enough area, though not fancy by any means. The wide windows towards the back of the living room let in plenty of natural light and looked down on a small, square park with a couple of swings and slides for children.

There was the usual bachelor pad stuff in the room—a large couch and a large flat screen television, a coffee table, a book case containing a few sports magazines and some crime thrillers. My brother had no interest in art prints or knick-knacks, and it seemed neither did Isabella. Of course, she had moved in only a month ago, but I still thought she would have added her touch to the apartment.

When I reached the house, Esme had already finished packing Bella's clothes and other belongings. I was surprised it hadn't taken longer, but then I saw it had taken only a couple of suitcases to accommodate everything. Perhaps she was one of those girls who are not too interested in frills and accessories.

The landlord had left some paperwork to be filled, and as I went through it, Esme called my name.

"Edward, can you come in here for a moment? We need your opinion on something."

I crossed the few feet to the bedroom and stood in the doorway, looking at the pile of clothes on the king-size bed in the center of the room. Esme was picking up one article of clothing after another and folding it, arranging them neatly on one side.

"These clothes are mostly in good condition. What should we do with them?" Her tone was soft and her eyes sad.

I took a deep breath before I could answer her.

"Um, I suppose it would be best to donate them. Miss Swan, it's up to you. What do _you_ think we should do?"

Bella looked at me, a lost expression on her face.

"I don't know…I guess donating them is good. It will help someone who needs them, right? Anthony… would have liked that."

She seemed quite certain of that, at least. She was right, of course. My brother liked helping people.

_Had_, I corrected myself. He _had_ liked helping people.

"Would you like to keep something of his, dear?" Esme asked gently. "A keepsake, I mean?"

Bella started shaking her head but changed it to a nod mid-way.

"There was a white T-shirt he had given me to wear the first night—" she stopped, her cheeks turning a bright red. No doubt she had shared with us more than she would have in a more normal situation.

Esme cleared her throat lightly while I pretended to check the bare, bright blue walls of the room.

"Uh, I meant, when we met—" she stammered, clearly embarrassed. Esme saved her from further explanation.

"Why don't you see which one is it, dear? I can see at least half a dozen white shirts here." She smiled, fishing out a few. "Do you remember if there was anything written on it?"

"Um, something about being fearless, I think," Bella muttered as she flipped through them. "Oh yes, this is it—Live Fearless."

I felt as if a stone was lodged in my throat. That T-shirt might have been specifically made for Anthony, so well the words fit him.

"He didn't know the meaning of the word _fear_," murmured Esme. "Edward, do you remember when he saved that little kid?"

"In front of the school, from being hit by a skidding car? Yes, I remember it very well." I shook my head, feeling awed by my brother. "It made him the hero of Forks for months. When I asked him later if he wasn't scared of being hit, he simply said that he just _had to_ save that kid. He didn't even think of his own life or safety."

Bella's eyes widened and then filled with tears. "He was…such a good guy, so…selfless. I—God, why did _he_ have to die? Why couldn't it…be me?" She gasped out the words between soft sobs, then buried her face in Anthony's shirt and sank on the floor, her shoulders shaking.

I moved towards her to console her but stopped halfway, feeling awkward. Would she even want me to comfort her? If it pained me to see her as a reminder of my brother's death, how much worse it must be for her to look at me—with a face that was an exact copy of Anthony's?

Unlike me, Esme wasted no time in overthinking things. She dropped the shirts in her arms and sat near Bella, her arms around the shaking girl. I hadn't seen her cry like this at the funeral, but I supposed it was sinking in more now. As my aunt patted her back and murmured soothing words, I felt an empathy with her. We were probably the two people in the world who were the most affected by Anthony's death, and we would mourn him the most. Bella might not have known my brother for as long as I had, but she clearly loved him very much.

The loss wouldn't go away with the passage of time. Yes, it would lessen, but whenever someone would mention Anthony or narrate an anecdote about him, it would hit us that he was no longer with us. We would never hear his carefree laugh again, never see the sparkle in his eyes as he told a joke or played a prank. He would never marry or have kids; there would be nobody who would call me uncle.

I had lost my brother. Not only as he was, but also as he would have been in the future, and also all the possibilities that would have opened with him being alive. Whoever was responsible for his death had wiped out more than one person, because he had also wiped out the entire future he would have created.

I brushed at my tears as I turned away from the two grieving women on the floor, making a vow to avenge Anthony's death. I would use all the means I had, both as a police officer and as a common man, to discover who had taken his life and make sure he was suitably punished. If it were up to me, he would wish that he had never been born.

"Let us go home, Auntie," I said, sitting down on my knees and putting my arms around both of them. "There's a lot to be done once we get there."

-/-/-/-

The next morning found the three of us on the seven o'clock flight to Seattle, hiding our pain behind stoic expressions.

* * *

A.N. : Kind of a filler chapter, but necessary to make the transition from Chicago to Forks. And we come to know a little more about Anthony.


	5. Chapter 5

I swear I have the smartest readers in the fandom! A couple of you are spot-on, but I am not saying who they are! :)

Sunflower Fran is my ever-assiduous beta, and Ipsita my thoughtful pre-reader. They put up with my laziness as well as my impatience.

Any mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Chapter-5**

Bella slept through most of the four-and-a-half hours flight to Seattle, her face more relaxed than any time I had seen before. It may have been the effect of the painkiller she had taken before the flight, of course.

Or perhaps she was just very tired. I knew I was, because I dozed off for a few minutes towards the end of the flight, even though I never fall asleep on an airplane. There was a weight on my shoulder—Bella resting her head on it as she slumped along my arm, her long hair covering half of her face. On her other side, Esme whispered 'poor girl'.

_We are about to reach Seattle. Please fasten your seatbelts and straighten the backs of your chairs…_

The announcement woke her before I could decide whether to let her sleep in that uncomfortable position. She blinked at me, looking disoriented.

"Wh-where…" she muttered, and then raised her head abruptly and shook it, looking left and right and avoiding my eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she said in a low voice, a blush stealing up her face. "I shouldn't have used your shoulder as a pillow. It's just that—I haven't been sleeping very well lately."

"It's all right, dear," said Esme, touching her cheek in a maternal way. "It was only for a few minutes. And you must have been exhausted from the past few days. Edward, can you fasten her seatbelt, please? I can't see it very well with the cast on my side."

"Yes, of course."

I found the longer end of the belt and brought it to my side, but I couldn't see the part with the snap. It was probably stuck somewhere between our seats. As I dug in to fish out the buckle, my fingers brushed Bella's denim-covered thigh, making her jump.

I apologized, feeling my ears getting warm.

"It's okay," she said faintly, her breath warm on my cheek as I buckled her seatbelt. I sat back and fastened my own belt, feeling my heartbeat quicken just a bit.

It was only because I hadn't been with a woman for more than a year, I told myself. My body was reacting to the nearness of one, right? Bella had been Anthony's girlfriend; of course, I would never think of her in any other way.

Nevertheless, I was extra careful when I stood to get our bags from the overhead compartment, and also when I extended my hand to help her from her seat. I didn't want her to get the wrong idea and be spooked. Therefore, I kept my face purposefully blank when the feeling of her small, warm hand in mine sent a strange kind of tingling sensation up my whole arm. I think her breath caught for a second, but that may have been due to the discomfort of standing after sitting for hours together.

We arrived in Seattle about nine-forty in the morning. I asked my aunt if she would prefer to come to my apartment and rest for a while, but she said she would rather continue to Forks. She wanted to get Bella settled in their house as soon as possible, and she was also itching to see Carlisle.

I wanted to go to the station as soon as possible, but I also wanted to make sure that Esme and Bella reached Forks safely and comfortably. Finally, I decided to go with them.

Esme called Carlisle to let him know we would be reaching Forks around two pm, depending on the traffic. Rather than waste time going to my apartment to take my car, we rented one from the airport and set off after having a bite at the McDonalds there.

-/-/-/-

Carlisle was waiting for us at home; he had even prepared a light lunch. His face lit up when he saw Esme, and he greeted her with a hug and a kiss. Even after twenty-four years of marriage, they were so in love with each other. Sometimes it made me envious, whereas at other times it made me hope that one day I would find a love like theirs.

He greeted me with a pat on the back and Bella with a handshake, and welcomed us into the house. It was a beautiful two-story residence, with cream walls, royal blue trim, and large windows. There was an attached guest house too. The front lawn was well-maintained, and there were flowering shrubs bordering the fence all around the property. During the summer, there were splashes of color everywhere in the garden.

Carlisle was a general surgeon and had been working at the Forks Community Hospital since before Anthony and I had moved in with him and Esme. He was a mild-mannered man but could be quite firm when necessary, as I had witnessed while living with them. Still, it couldn't have been easy to take in two moody teenage boys, so I didn't blame him for being hard on us at times.

"Miss Swan, I am so sorry for your loss," he said. "Esme has told me everything, and I agree that you should not live alone until you have recovered completely. And right now you might need some assistance, so I think you should take one of the guest bedrooms upstairs. Later on, if you wish for more independence, you can move into the guest house outside. What do you think?"

"Um, yes, of course," answered Bella nervously. "Are you sure it's not too much…taking me in like this? I mean, you don't know me…"

He shook his head and smiled kindly. "You were Anthony's girlfriend, that's enough for us. Though I must admit, I am curious why he didn't tell us sooner, or give us more detail. Esme didn't press him because she thought we would meet you over Christmas vacations. You must have been together for at least a few months before you moved in with him, right?"

"Carlisle darling, let her rest a bit before you go Spanish Inquisition on her, okay?" Esme intervened, patting his shoulder. Bella exhaled softly, probably with relief. "Edward, can you please help Bella with her luggage? Put it in the purple room, dear. And then freshen up and come down for lunch."

Esme had an eye for color and fancied herself an artist. All the bedrooms in the house had a particular color scheme—three walls cream and the fourth one completely different. The master bedroom had ocean blue, Alice's room had an energetic lime green, Anthony's a cheerful red and mine a muted peach. The purple room was the last one and used for occasional guests. Even though Anthony and I had moved out years ago, Esme still preferred to think of them as ours. Whenever we came to Forks, we would stay in our old rooms.

Of course, Anthony would never require his now…

I took Bella's suitcases upstairs while she followed me slowly. Like Carlisle, I also wanted some answers, but I agreed with Esme that they could wait for a few hours.

* * *

**A.N.** What kind of questions will Bella be facing, hmm? And will she answer all of them?


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late post, friends! I had been visiting my parents, and Fran was on a well-deserved vacation to Greece. (I'm so envious!)

Also, she has won a bunch of Twific Fandom Awards. Congratulations, Fran!

This chapter is almost double the length of the previous ones, just for information.

Beta'ed by the ever-diligent Fran. All mistakes are mine.

Pre-read by Ipsita, who celebrated her birthday a day ago. Happy Birthday once again, my sweet Ipsita!

* * *

**Chapter-6**

Lunch was a quiet affair, if not awkward. I could see Carlisle was bursting with questions, but he managed to hold his tongue. Hell, he probably bit it a couple of times trying not to blurt one of them out. Esme was solicitous as ever towards Bella, ignoring the swirling tension. I ate mechanically, not aware of the taste or texture of the food.

Thankfully, it was over quickly.

Esme declared that the three of us needed a nap to make up for the restless night and early morning we had before leaving Chicago. Carlisle sighed and said he would be doing some work in his office.

I didn't think I would be able to sleep in the middle of the day, but once I came back to my room and lay down on the king-size bed, my eyelids grew heavy and my eyes closed before I knew. However, my sleep was as restless as it had been since I came to know of my brother's death. Dark dreams plagued me in scenarios where Anthony reached out to me, whispering words that made no sense to my sluggish brain. When I woke, I felt as if an elephant was sitting on my chest. I sat up straight and did some deep breathing before I felt ready to go downstairs.

Bella emerged from her room at the same time as I did from mine, and I waited for her to catch up as the stairs were closer to me. She moved carefully, probably not wanting to knock her cast into anything. My eyes could not help checking out her face, paler than usual even after the rest she had gotten...or maybe she needed to eat better; she was so thin.

"Are you in pain of any kind?" I asked her as she came closer. Her eyes flew to mine, startled.

"It's my ribs, I think." She waved her good hand in front of her torso, trying to smile but grimacing instead. "I have taken the painkiller they prescribed, but…"

"It takes time, I know," I empathized with her, having been through it a few years ago. "Here, take my arm. No point in falling down the stairs and breaking a leg too." I smiled, making sure she knew it was a joke.

She scoffed. "Yeah, that's all I need. I'm already dependent on others as it is, maybe will be for weeks." She gave a little sigh. "This is not how I had visualized meeting all of you, you know."

I nodded. Of course she hadn't thought it would be like this, nor this soon, for that matter. Well, maybe for Christmas, if Anthony would have wanted.

Why did he mention her to Esme but not to me? It wasn't as if we talked about girls all the time, but a girlfriend who was going to have his baby? That had to be more serious than a casual relationship, right?

Anthony dated a lot, that much I knew. He had had a couple of steady girlfriends during school, but not for more than a year. He always said he wasn't ready to settle down any time soon and that he would wait until he turned thirty before thinking about marriage. Of course, the news that he was going to be a father might have helped change his mind. Or was it still a temporary thing and they were staying together only for the baby's sake?

We found Esme and Carlisle in the kitchen, with coffee and cookies between them on the kitchen island. It was obvious they had been talking about Bella, for they stopped rather suddenly. Esme offered us coffee and asked Bella if she would prefer to sit in the living room.

"These chairs are not as comfortable as the sofa," she explained, but Bella said she could manage for a short while.

Unlike the bedrooms, the rooms downstairs were in various combinations of cream and beige, and the kitchen was no exception. It was spacious, with windows on two adjoining walls, and a long counter running along both of them. The S-shaped island had a beige top as well, but the chairs were upholstered in red, and there were a few knick-knacks around providing splashes of colors.

Esme fussed over us a bit, asking us if we wanted something more than cookies, and then we were settled in our chairs and waiting for the proverbial 'elephant in the room' to be addressed.

I had expected Carlisle would be the one to do that, but before he had a chance, Bella took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"I know you have a lot of questions for me. Maybe I should tell you what I know first? It's not much, but it will be a start."

All of us were surprised, but we nodded in agreement. Esme added that it was not an inquisition and Bella was not to overtire herself.

"I was born in Chicago, or at least I assume I was, since I was left in a small children's hospital there. There was a tag on my arm that gave my date of birth and name, but nothing else. Nobody came to claim me, so I was sent into foster care.

I suppose I had a fairly normal childhood for a foster kid. I was lucky enough not to be bullied or abused by older children or my foster parents, but I didn't form any close friendships either. When I finished high school and turned eighteen, I was on my own. I got a job as a waitress in a family-owned Chinese restaurant, a room above the establishment, and enrolled in a part-time course in bookkeeping.

Anthony and his friends used to come to the restaurant off and on, but for months we didn't talk except as a customer and server. I finished my certificate course and started looking for jobs as a bookkeeper, but there were many more qualified people around, so it was not easy to get something decent. I decided to stick to waiting tables until I could make the change; at least it was a stable job, and the owners were good people.

Meanwhile, Anthony had been visiting more on his own, and we became friends. He told me a little about his family and that they always celebrated Christmas together. And then, one day, he asked me on a date…" She hesitated and took a deep breath as if bracing herself. Then her expression became determined.

"I didn't understand why he would be interested in me. He was older and…kind of dashing, I would say. Even his job as a police detective was impressive. Earlier, when he would come to the restaurant in a group, girls were always hanging on his words. He brought the whole place alive with his vibrant personality. And I was this quiet, insecure girl…no family…no friends…What did he see in me?

I told him this, and he laughed and said I didn't see myself clearly. He convinced me to go on a few dates, just for fun. If it didn't work out, we could go back to being friends. I agreed. What was the harm anyway? And I hadn't dated before, so I wanted the experience."

Esme nodded and made an understanding sound. Carlisle cleared his throat lightly. I didn't want to make Bella uncomfortable by staring at her, so I continued to look an inch or two to her right. The window behind her framed the gathering twilight outside. Soon Esme would get up and go around the house, closing the curtains and switching on the lights. Then we would light the electric fireplace and watch TV for a while, pretending to forget the cold world outside.

The sound of Bella's voice drew me back from my melancholy musings.

"I had expected his interest to fizzle out after a few times of going out, but somehow that didn't happen. Instead, I found myself falling for him, hard. I was very surprised when he admitted the same for me. We…um, we became intimate, and…um, something went wrong with the condom…I suppose. A month or so later, I found myself pregnant."

My eyes snapped to hers. She seemed…ashamed of herself, as if she had done something wrong. Had she tampered with the condom, thinking that having Anthony's baby might be to her advantage, even if they broke up later?

For a girl in her situation, it wouldn't be a bad idea to create a more secure future. Right? She knew Anthony would be a good father, and maybe it would cement their relationship.

When she spoke again, her words were rushed.

"Anthony was very supportive. Even though we weren't ready for marriage, he insisted that I move in with him so he could take care of me. After the baby was born, we would see how we felt.

That never happened, of course. We were on our way to the clinic for a checkup when the accident happened. And then he was…just gone."

Bella stopped and wiped her tears. "So was the…baby."

"Oh, you poor dear," Esme whispered, patting her hand gently. "That must have been so traumatic for you. No wonder you couldn't talk to anyone at the hospital. Until you saw Edward, I mean."

Bella turned to me, her expression naked and vulnerable. "I really thought you were Anthony. They had told me he was dead, but I couldn't believe it. How could he be there with me one day and not the next?" Her voice quivered at the end, and my hand rose to comfort her before I realized what I was doing and snatched it back.

"Yes, that's exactly how I feel," I said in a low voice. I wanted her to know that she wasn't alone in her grief.

But I still had questions. Her story sounded plausible enough, but there was no proof it had happened in that way. The cop in me couldn't help but look for holes.

However, I didn't want to be insensitive and ask her anything too painful.

Carlisle saved me by asking the first and most obvious question.

"Please excuse me, Miss Swan," he said, intertwining his fingers in front of him. "It's not that I don't believe you, but you must admit we are rather curious about you. Except for Anthony mentioning to Esme that you were his girlfriend, we know nothing but what you have told us. If you are feeling better now, I would like to ask you some questions."

Bella nodded rather nervously, but Esme interrupted before Carlisle could begin.

"Do call her Bella, dear," she requested. "This _Miss Swan_ business is too formal. She will be living with us for a few weeks at least, you know."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow but tilted his head in acquiescence.

"All right, Bella it is, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, Sir," Bella assured him. "And I am ready to answer your questions."

"Okay then. Do you have any idea why Anthony didn't tell us anything about you?"

Bella frowned and bit her lower lip thoughtfully.

"I am not a hundred percent sure, but it's probably because it all happened so quickly. I mean, we were attracted to each other, obviously, but before there could be more I…um, got pregnant. I guess it was awkward for him to tell you this? Maybe he would have, in a few days. Also, I don't know if my background—or rather, lack of it—would have made a difference to you. Perhaps he thought a face-to-face meeting would make a better impression than a conversation on the phone?"

"Maybe," Carlisle allowed. "You never asked him though, did you—the reason, I mean?"

She smiled a sad little smile and shook her head.

"You have to understand; dating Anthony was a big deal for me. Here I was, a girl with no family and no accomplishments to boast about, being asked out by a handsome and charming man who had everything I didn't have—a family, a well-rounded education, and a good career. I never even expected to have his attention, let alone his feelings. It didn't occur to me that he should tell you about me: well, until he did. And even then, I was more worried that you wouldn't approve of me than anything else."

She had a valid point there.

I hastened to reassure her that Esme and Carlisle were not the type to judge people for their background, or the lack of one, as she put it.

"My aunt and uncle are the kindest people I have ever met, Bella. They even took Anthony and me in after our parents died. Yes, we were family, but raising two teenage boys is not easy for anyone, you know? Trust me, you will be very comfortable here."

Her warm brown eyes met mine, trusting and innocent.

"I don't doubt that. I just don't want to be…a burden."

Esme hushed her quickly. "You are not a burden, sweetheart. I was the one who insisted you come with us. Believe me when I say that it's a pleasure to have you with us. And if you really want to help me, you can come to the school with me when you feel better and be my assistant. There's no hurry. You just rest and let your arm heal."

"Her ribs hurt too," I blurted out. "She told me upstairs…uh, on the top of the stairs, just now."

Carlisle nodded while Esme looked as if she was suppressing a smile. He reminded Bella that he was a doctor and she was to tell him if she was in too much pain.

"I was wondering why you had so little luggage, but now it makes sense."

"Yes, the room I lived in had the basic furniture, and I didn't want to waste money on extras. That is why I don't have very many clothes. I was waiting until I could get a better job."

I didn't want to ask the questions Jasper wanted me to, but I needed to confirm something.

"Bella, have you spoken with the police yet? They must have wanted a statement, right?"

She looked at me sadly. "Yes, after you and Esme left the hospital that day. There wasn't much to tell them. I was looking ahead, and just thinking of something, you know? And the truck came from the left; I didn't have a chance to see anything before we were hit."

Esme heaved a sigh and rose from her seat. "Come on sweetheart, that's enough of the heavy. Let me give you a tour of this part of the house, and then you can tell me what you want for dinner and help me in the kitchen. I have to switch on the lights too."

They left, and Carlisle and I decided to watch a game in the living room.

* * *

A.N. So, any other questions you want them to ask Bella? Let me know and I will work them in the story.

Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all the questions and suggestions. I will see where and when they can be answered and implemented.

Thank you to my beta, the ever-diligent Fran, for catching my mistakes.

Pre-read by the lovely Ipsita.

Any remaining mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Chapter-7 **

We settled on the large and comfortable leather sectional sofa in the living room. A soothing tan in color and L-shaped, it could easily seat a dozen people. The glass-topped coffee table in front of us held a couple of newspapers and a set of colorful ceramic coasters with geometric designs. Esme was very particular that they be used for all kinds of beverages, whether tea, coffee, soda or drinks.

The comfortable feel of the sofa extended to the whole living room. The color scheme was mostly cream and beige, with dark brown used for contrast. The wide windows let in plenty of natural light during the day, the natural tint of the teakwood floor was thrown into relief by a small, plush carpet in ruby red. There was a beautifully constructed bar in an arched recess, with a couple of high stools in front of the polished counter. Inside, crystal and glass winked in the light of the three lamps hanging from the ceiling, almost beckoning to us as we watched the game on the large flat-screen television.

There was a fireplace that was used only around Christmas, to make it look more Christmas-sy, as Esme repeated every year. Carlisle and I would smile, whereas Alice and Tony would roll their eyes fondly. This year though…just imagining it without my brother made me wish I could have a drink or two.

Carlisle didn't seem to be into the game either, though he made a few relevant comments. Then he sighed and turned to me.

"Her story _seems_ all right, doesn't it?"

"But you have doubts."

His shoulders raised and fell as he took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Yes. The way she narrated it…it seemed almost…I don't know…rehearsed. How do we know it's all true? She hasn't given any names or addresses to us. Even if we find out the restaurant she worked in, how can we be sure of the rest?"

I scratched my ear as Jasper came to my mind. He had wanted me to ask Bella if she knew anything about the runner Tony was supposed to bring in, but he never once doubted that she was his girlfriend. As close as he was to Tony, wouldn't he have known when Tony started dating Bella?

"I met someone in Chicago; a close friend of Tony." I looked at the door and verified we were alone. "His name is Jasper and he wants to investigate Tony's death, even though the police have termed it an accident."

Carlisle frowned, his eyes narrowing in concentration. "I have heard his name, I think. But why would he want to—oh, you mean…" He looked horrified at the thought. "No, no, it can't be…Why would anyone do _that_?" His voice rose at the end.

"Shh, I don't want to alarm Esme needlessly," I waved at the open door. "And I don't know anything except what Jasper has told me. I will try to find out what I can, and maybe ask Jasper what he knows about Bella. But until I have something in black and white, I don't want you to stress yourself, okay? For all we know, everything is exactly as it appears to be and we are worrying over nothing. Working on the force has made me suspicious of everyone; I realize that."

I gave him a small smile to lighten his spirits. However, his face remained clouded.

"You will be careful, won't you? Don't take any undue risks, Edward."

I took his hand and pressed it lightly. "I will be careful; I promise."

-/-/-/-

None of us talked much at dinner, no doubt absorbed in our own thoughts. Esme encouraged Bella to eat more, but she seemed lethargic, and though she expressed her gratitude for the meal she also confessed she was unable to eat as she used to.

Barely had we finished eating when Bella gave a huge yawn.

"Oh, I am so sorry," she said, looking mortified. "I don't know why, but I still feel so tired. Even after that I took, I feel as if I can fall asleep right this minute."

Esme smiled and said that in that case, it would be best for her to have an early night.

"Go on, dear," she said kindly when Bella looked indecisive. "I will be up in a few minutes to help you change, all right?"

"I hope you won't find it rude," Bella said in an apologetic manner, looking at all of us.

"Not at all," Carlisle assured her. "This kind of exhaustion is emotional as well as physical. Also, your painkillers might be responsible for making you feel more sleepy than usual. It's okay; you need to rest as much as possible. Give your body a chance to heal."

It seemed to reassure Bella, and she bade us a good night and left. I helped Esme clear the table and load the dishwasher, and then she went upstairs to help Bella.

I tried to watch some movie half-way on the TV, but nothing registered. Soon after, I asked Carlisle and Esme to excuse me and went to my room, where I tossed and turned for a while before falling asleep.

At least I didn't dream, or if I did, I didn't remember it when I awoke. That was the good part. The annoying part was that it was still very dark outside, and the digital clock beside the bed told me it was almost half past two. Why the hell had I woken up at such a strange hour?

Then I heard it, a faint groaning sound that seemed to come from the adjoining room; the room where Bella was sleeping.

I wondered if she was having a nightmare.

What should I do? Wake her up or wait for it to be over?

The shriek that followed the groan decided my course of action, and I tumbled out of bed and ran to her room, almost slipping on the rug outside the door.

In the soft glow of the night-light inside, I could see her restless figure. I stopped near her bed, unsure of the best thing to do.

"Tony, no!" she moaned, her words indistinct but her tone fearful.

I sat down beside her and took her good hand in mine. "Bella? Please wake up. It's okay, it's just a dream."

"Jay…" she breathed, her eyelids fluttering slightly.

Who the hell was Jay?

I stroked her forehead, recalling my mother doing it when I wouldn't be feeling well. It always soothed me, and I hoped it would help Bella as well.

She made a humming sound and turned her face to me. I wondered if she was going to open her eyes. She would probably freak out when she saw me sitting right there, most likely thinking I was a creep who liked to watch girls while they were asleep.

In any case, she seemed to have calmed down, so I let go of her hand and stood up. Hoping she wouldn't have any more disturbing dreams, I slinked back to my room and fell on my bed.

-/-/-/-

In the morning, Bella seemed all right, if a little quiet. I wondered if she remembered her dream, but I could hardly ask her, could I?

I did mention to Esme when I had a chance to speak with her in private that I had heard Bella scream in her sleep. She sighed and said that she would try to book an appointment for Bella to see a therapist as soon as possible.

"Oh, by the way, would you like to go to Harry's for breakfast?" she asked me hopefully. "I really don't feel like cooking today, and I am rather craving their apple cinnamon pancakes. You like the food there, right?"

I smiled. "I do. If Bella is not uncomfortable going out, it's okay with me. But I must leave for Seattle afterward. I left my apartment a mess when we went to Chicago, and I have to go to work tomorrow."

When Esme asked Bella, she said she could manage an outing. It would be a nice change too.

I stowed my suitcase in the rental and helped Bella into the passenger seat. Carlisle and Esme followed in their Mercedes, and we set out to Harry's.

* * *

A.N. Thank you for reading!

Did you catch the part about being a creep and watching girls while they slept? :P


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much for your questions and curiosity. I know some readers are finding it slow, but trust me, every character we meet is important.

Beta'ed by Sunflower Fran. She makes it so much better!

Pre-read by IpsitaC77.

All mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Chapter-8**

Harry's All-Day Diner, managed by Harry Clearwater and his family, was the best in Forks. He was an excellent cook, and though the fare was not fancy, it was hearty and wholesome. Sue, his wife, was an expert baker and made lovely desserts, so between the two of them they had everything covered. Their daughter, Leah, had recently finished high school and worked full-time in the kitchen, proving herself a chip off the old block. Seth, their son, was nearly sixteen and helped out with the serving of food in his free time.

As a teenager I had found the diner boring, preferring to hang out with my classmates at a café that was considered cool by us, probably for no other reason than that our parents didn't patronize it. However, once I moved to Seattle for college and then stayed there for my job, I began to appreciate the warm atmosphere and homely food at Harry's. Even though my visits there remained few and far between due to time constraints and Esme's wish to feed me at home, I now associated the diner with the better part of my growing-up years. Therefore, when Esme asked me if I liked the food there, I could say yes with complete honesty.

When we entered the diner, most of the breakfast crowd had already eaten and left, so it was relatively quiet. A waitress was busy wiping the tables while Sue took orders from a family. As soon as she saw us, she smiled and waved us a cheerful hello, pointing to a clean table.

"Take a seat, please. I'll be right there."

Esme made sure Bella was comfortably seated and then slid into the sofa seat beside her. Carlisle and I took the seats across the rectangular, shiny red table.

Sue was with us in a couple of minutes. She greeted us by our names and expressed her pleasure at seeing us.

"It's been a while since you have been here, Edward. I see you've brought a friend."

There was an awkward pause before Esme took a deep breath and spoke.

"Uh, yes, this is Isabella, from Chicago. She is…was…Anthony's friend."

Sue's forehead wrinkled as she took in Esme's expression and tone of voice. She knew Anthony, of course, but since his visits were limited to every Christmas, she wasn't as familiar with him.

"Oh yes, Anthony. I haven't seen him for a few years, I think. Is everything okay with him?" Her tone became cautious towards the end, almost anticipating that things were _not _okay.

Carlisle answered as Esme shook her head. "Anthony was in an accident a few days ago, Sue. He…didn't make it." He rubbed his face roughly.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry," Sue exclaimed, clearly shocked. "Good heavens, that's…I don't know what to say. I can't even believe it right now…"

"I know, Sue," said Esme, patting her arm gently. "We can't believe it either. Anyway, Isabella was injured in that accident, so I have invited her to stay at my place for a while."

"You poor girl," Sue sympathized, glancing at Bella's cast. "You take care of yourself, dear. And if you are not particularly attached to Chicago, think of making Forks your home. It's small, but it's a nice town to live in."

She placed a menu in front of each of us and asked the other waitress to get us a bottle of water and four glasses.

"Harry is in the kitchen, but I'm sure he would want to pay his condolences. I will send him out before you leave."

We ordered quickly, with Bella requesting for anything she could eat using one hand. Esme shushed her and insisted she had to try the blueberry pancakes. "I'll cut them into small pieces for you," she assured her, "but trust me, you don't want to miss them."

"I hope I can do justice to them. All these medicines are making me unable to taste anything," Bella remarked in an apologetic tone.

All of us had ordered different types of pancakes, so they made a colorful stack when they arrived. As promised, Esme cut Bella's pancakes so she could eat them easily.

"Oh, these are good," Bella agreed after a few bites, her tongue darting out to lick a drop of syrup from the corner of her mouth. It was a completely innocent action, yet it made me squirm. What was happening to me? Why did she affect me so much?

I busied myself devouring the savory corn pancakes in front of me so I could avoid looking at her, even if it made me look like a pig. Sue brought us a pot of freshly brewed coffee, with a pitcher of milk and sugar. The aroma made my mouth water.

"I've always wondered how people manage to have black coffee," Bella said lightly. I looked up, of course.

"How do you take yours?"

She chuckled. "Mine hardly qualifies as coffee; I add so much milk to it….or maybe I should say I add a little coffee to my milk. Wait, let me show you."

She reached for the coffee pot, but I had already picked it up.

"Please let me. It's quite heavy, not to mention hot."

"Thank you. Okay, just a little coffee…that's it," she stopped me with maybe one-sixth of the cup full. "Now, milk."

I shook my head and laughed quietly as I poured hot milk into the cup until it was almost full. "Sugar?"

She grinned. "Two spoons."

Even Carlisle was amused. "This is coffee-flavored milk, Bella, not coffee."

Bella nodded. "You're right. Coffee is just too bitter for me, I guess. But I love its aroma, so I take it like this. I like those flavored coffees too, like cinnamon-vanilla, and hazelnut."

"I'll get some for you then," said Esme kindly. Bella began to protest, but Esme shook her head. "It's no problem, sweetie. If a little thing like that makes you happy, you must let me do it."

She turned to me as if she had remembered something. "Edward dear, are you going to see Alice in Seattle? I've told her about Anthony, of course, but she's so busy studying for her exams…"

I nodded. "I know, with the semester about to wind up and all. I will go see her on the campus if she no time to meet me in the city. She will be home before Christmas, right?"

Esme's face lit up with a fond smile. "Yes, she has three weeks off. She should be here on the twenty-second." She looked at Bella and laughed, sounding embarrassed. "Alice is a junior, but I still feel like she just left home. I miss her so much; it's ridiculous. I should get used to her being away, right?"

A wistful expression came over Bella's face. "I don't think it's ridiculous. I wish…I wish someone missed _me_ like that, or even a little."

"Oh, sweetheart."

Bella must have heard the sympathy in her voice, for she put on a brave smile. "Oh well, that's life. We don't always get what we wish for, so we must make do with what we have."

It seemed to me Esme was about to cry. I racked my mind for a change of topic. The weather? Sports? Politics? It all seemed so inane.

Thankfully, Sue appeared with Harry in tow.

Harry Clearwater was probably in his forties. A tall, quiet man who believed in letting his work speak for him, for I had never heard him talk much. In fact, he seldom appeared among the customers. Sue was definitely the face, and also the voice, of the establishment.

He conveyed his condolence to us with a hushed sincerity. Esme thanked him and made introductions between Bella and him.

"This is Bella—well, Isabella, but she prefers Bella. She was a friend of Anthony's. She is living with us for the time being."

A strange expression flitted across Harry's face, and then the corners of his lips lifted in an almost-smile.

"Isabella," he said slowly, as if tasting the name on his tongue. "It's a pretty name. I, um, I hope your stay in Forks will be comfortable."

As if realizing he had spoken more than his day's quota, he suddenly looked awkward and nodded to us before escaping to his domain. Sue was probably used to his manner, for she shrugged it off and asked us if we wanted more coffee.

Nobody did, so Carlisle asked for the check. I offered to pay, but he waved it off. Once we were out of the diner, I took my leave, anxious to be back in Seattle and working on the mystery of my brother's accident.

* * *

A.N. Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! Some of you wanted to know a little about Edward and Anthony when they were teenagers, so this chapter has some information regarding their past.

Beta'ed by the very diligent Fran. She catches my mistakes and gives valuable suggestions.

Pre-read by the lovely Ipsita!

* * *

**Chapter-9**

I made good time, even including the fifteen minutes I had to wait for the ferry. At least, I think so. My mind being full of thoughts, doubts and questions, it's possible that I might have misjudged the length of the journey. When I reached home, I dragged my luggage inside and looked around, feeling as if I had been gone for a very long time.

Unlike my aunt's house, the furnishings in mine were rather plain and sparse. I didn't have an eye for colors or decorating, so I had bought the bare essentials for every room and left it at that. I did have a few framed photos of my family in the living room—one of my parents on their wedding day, another of Esme and Carlisle with Alice on the day she graduated from high school, and the last one of Anthony and me from our senior year of college. Looking at it brought a lump to my throat, and I turned away hastily. I needed to clean a bit, do laundry, and check in the fridge. There was probably some milk there that needed to be thrown away.

I called Alice and we agreed to meet for dinner the next day. Luckily, my precinct wasn't far from her college, so I could go straight from there to a restaurant both of us liked.

Finally, I called Jasper. He was pleased to hear from me. I gave him the gist of the conversation between Bella and the rest of us, and asked him if he had known those details earlier.

"No," he answered without hesitation, "I didn't know any of this. All I know is that she used to work at Han's, and Anthony would sometimes chat with her. You know he was friendly to everyone."

"So, Tony didn't mention her to you at all? Nothing to indicate he was interested in her?"

"Hmmm. I guess he did mention her once or twice, that she was pretty and smart. I didn't think anything of it though, and I have no idea when they began to date. When he finally introduced her to me, it was as his girlfriend, and that was…let me see…a month or so ago. By that time, she was already living with him."

I must have made a sound of frustration, for he asked me what was bothering me.

"It's just…there's no way of checking her story. It _sounds_ all right, but we don't know how much of it is true. And I don't want to ask her anything too intrusive. My aunt has taken a liking to the girl, you see. If she cries or anything, she will make me regret it."

Jasper chuckled, but then assured me he would do everything possible to verify Bella's story.

"I wish I could find out something about Anthony's accident," he said wistfully. "But I can't go digging unless they assign it to me. They are not even treating it as suspicious, or at least that's what I have heard. It's so frustrating!"

"Well," I said slowly, scratching my head, "I am not sure what I can do about that, but I will try. Keep me posted, okay?"

"Sure."

-/-/-/-

The next day I reported back to the precinct and spent the morning dealing with the files that had accumulated on my desk. Paperwork was a necessary part of being a cop, but boring as hell. Still, the sooner I logged the reports and all the accompanying information, the better chance I would have of getting out of the station and doing something interesting.

Not that I would be sent anywhere with chances of some real action, but still.

At lunchtime I stood and stretched, feeling my joints creak. I was debating what kind of sandwich to get from the nearby deli when I spied Emmett McCarty passing by and hailed him, feeling like I could use some company.

"Hey McCarty, going to the deli for lunch?"

He turned and gave me a friendly smile. "Yeah. You going there as well?"

"Sure."

"Come on, then."

As we stepped out, his expression grew serious. "Say, I heard about your brother. I am so sorry, man. It must be tough to lose him so young."

I nodded. "It is, and especially because he was my twin."

He stopped so suddenly that my shoulder bumped into his, shock in his eyes. "Your twin? That's…shit, I don't know what to say. An accident, wasn't it?"

"That's what they said," I answered, not bothering to hide my skepticism. We crossed the road and entered the deli.

When we had placed our orders and taken a seat each in a corner booth, he looked at me thoughtfully. "You think it wasn't an accident, Masen?"

I shook my head. "I think it was an accident that had been arranged by someone. My brother was chasing some drug runner, McCarty. The accident happened at a very convenient time, no?"

"Too convenient," he agreed grimly.

Our order numbers flashed on the screen beside the counter, so we got up and collected our sandwiches and Cokes.

When we were halfway through our lunch, he spoke again.

"Of course, if the police are treating it as an open and shut case, there's not much you can do. However, _should_ you want to, let us say, find more facts—just to satisfy your curiosity—I may be able to help you."

The unexpected offer made me look up in surprise. "Really? That's…very kind of you."

He laughed, but there was no humor in it. "You don't believe me, do you? You think I'm just blowing smoke."

I opened my mouth to assure him that I didn't disbelieve him, but he continued speaking. "The fact is, Masen, I am sick of being stoic, of just accepting things because the rules say there is nothing more to be done. I know a private investigator in Chicago. He happens to be an old friend of mine, and he can look into this _accident_. If you want him to, of course."

I exhaled noisily. "A PI? I take it you trust him unequivocally."

_Otherwise, both of us would be in a world of trouble._

He nodded, his eyes conveying he understood the unspoken words.

"Okay then, and, um, thanks. You don't know how much better it makes me feel, that I am not sitting idle while my brother's killer is roaming around free."

"Anytime, Masen. You're a good man. I wouldn't be able to live with my conscience if I didn't do this for you."

-/-/-/-

Dinner with Alice was nice, but it wasn't as if I could have a heart-to-heart with her. I loved her as a little sister, but I didn't have the kind of bond with her that some brothers and sisters have, and it was nobody's fault.

Alice was seven when Anthony and I had moved in with Carlisle and Esme. Both of us had taken the death of our parents very hard, but we had reacted in different ways. Anthony had become a rebel, unwilling to follow rules of any kind. He wouldn't come home until after the curfew, steal whiskey from Carlisle's cabinet and smoke in the backyard. Not because he liked drinking and smoking but because he knew it would bug Esme and Carlisle to no end. When he was reprimanded, he would stand there and smirk at them. They tried grounding him, but it was worse than useless because he wouldn't even try to sneak out—he would leave the house openly. When his pocket money was cut off, he started stealing loose change from their room. I believe my aunt and uncle were at their wits' end and considering military school, when one of the teachers at our school advised them to send Anthony for therapy. She recommended Doctor Rosalie Hale in Port Angeles, and even though Anthony steadfastly refused to go, Esme somehow managed to get him there.

After a few sessions, during which things became worse before improving, Tony stopped fighting therapy and began to look forward to the weekly visits. Slowly he settled down, and slowly he returned to his cheerful and friendly self: the boy that he was before our parents' accident.

However, all this took time. I think the months that went on with his rebellion scared Alice. Even when he gave up his hell-raising ways, she remained wary of him. By the time she might have understood what had led to his behavior, he was in Chicago, building a new life with new people.

But why wasn't Alice close to me? Well, that was a different story altogether. Where Tony had been flouting rules, I had gone the opposite way. I had always been the quieter of the two, but losing our parents made me almost silent. Not even Tony's outrageous actions could make me say much. I would go to school on time, attend every class, and do my homework regularly. I was polite to teachers and friendly to my classmates, but I rarely spoke unless I was spoken to, keeping an invisible barrier between me and everyone else.

Years later, I understood that I was afraid of letting anyone in because I might lose them the way I had lost my parents.

Therapy might have benefited me, but nobody thought about it; probably because a quiet and studious teenager is no trouble to anyone.

I didn't remain like that for all of high school, of course. I made a few friends eventually, and both Tony and I started playing baseball again. It used to be our favorite sport, and being part of a team helped me feel less lonely, even though every match we won was a painful reminder that our parents wouldn't be in the crowd, cheering for us. Esme and Carlisle tried, but they had other things to do, as well as another child to take care of.

My aunt was always very affectionate, so I slowly grew close to her. Carlisle was busy at the hospital, and also slightly awkward around me. I think he became comfortable with me only after I had completed my degree and became a cop. It was as if he wasn't sure what to do with the boy I was, but he could relax with the man I had become; a real adult with a real job.

Alice and I had spent time together as members of the same family, while I was in Forks High as well as when I used to come home for holidays. However, our interests were completely different, and the age gap meant we had no common friends either, so we never really bonded over anything. Sometimes I wondered if she resented Tony and me invading her peaceful childhood and taking away her parents' attention. I wouldn't blame her if she did, though.

Even when she had come to Seattle for college, we seldom met until there was something specific to discuss, though I assured her I would always be there for her. I appreciated her intelligence and her charming personality, and even though we were not close, she was old enough that we could find something to talk about. The most important thing was that it made Esme happy, and that was something both Alice and I liked.

Alice was sad for Tony, of course, but she was more curious about Bella. I was worried that she wouldn't like a stranger living in her home, especially when she went there for Christmas holidays, but she seemed to look forward to meeting her. Perhaps because they were more or less the same age, or perhaps Alice was an adult now and secure in the love of her parents. Whatever the reason might have been, it made me envious. When Alice declared that she knew they would become good friends, I wished there was some way I could say the same.

* * *

A.N. So there it is, the reason why Alice isn't particularly close to her cousins. We might have some thoughts from her side later on this subject. Do you think she resented them as a child? And are quiet children paid less attention, even if they have a problem?

What will Jasper find about Bella, hmm?

Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi there! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, your perceptive questions and thoughtful suggestions. You are the best readers ever!

Beta'ed by the ever-diligent Fran, and pre-read by the lovely Ipsita.

All mistakes are mine.

* * *

Chapter-10

The next few days passed in a humdrum manner. I went to work, went home, ate, and slept. Tuesday and Wednesday were my off days for now. On Monday, a couple of my classmates from college, who were in Seattle for business, invited me for drinks. I wasn't particularly fond of liquor, but I accepted because it would be an excuse to go out, see some new faces and do something different. I could sleep in late the next day and just laze around if I had a hangover.

However, a phone call from Esme resulted in a slight change in my plans.

"Edward, sweetheart, how are you?"

The affection in her voice made me smile. She was such a genuinely nice person.

"I'm fine, Aunt. How are you doing?"

"Good, I'm good. I wanted to tell you that I've found an excellent therapist for Bella. Do you remember Doctor Hale?"

"Doctor Hale…Oh, you mean the one Anthony used to see? In Port Angeles?"

"That's the one. She now has a practice in Seattle. I know it's a bit far, but she is the best, and she has agreed to see Bella immediately. Her first appointment is tomorrow, around eleven in the morning. I thought we could meet for lunch afterward. Will you be free?"

"Yes, of course we can do that. In fact, I would be delighted to treat both of you," I answered, my words rushing from my mouth as thoughts rushed through my mind.

I liked Esme very much, and meeting her was always a pleasant experience, but this time my first thought was I would also get to see Bella.

Why? Why did this warmth course through my body, this…feeling of anticipation ran through my mind? Who was she to me, besides the maybe-fiancée of my brother? I barely knew her, let alone being a friend, and yet…

"Well, I won't say no to a treat, especially from you," she said in a teasing tone. "It is so rare, after all."

I huffed, pretending to be offended. "And when am I supposed to extend an invitation to you? You hardly ever come to Seattle, insisting that I come to Forks instead. You feed me these scrumptious, home-cooked meals, and on the rare occasion that we go out, Carlisle never lets me touch my wallet! What am I to do—kidnap you and bring you to Seattle so I can take you to a restaurant?"

She laughed. "You know I'm just pulling your leg, Edward, don't you? I enjoy _feeding you_, as you have put, and Carlisle enjoys paying the bill when we eat out. It's his way of showing he cares for you, even if he doesn't say so in words. So, what time shall we meet? And where?"

I laughed too. "I know, I know. I suppose you're taking a cab?" My aunt was a fairly good driver, but no way was she going to drive to Seattle. It was far, and she had admitted long ago that the traffic in the city was not something she could get used to, let alone drive in.

"Yes, that's right."

I hummed, thinking. "Why don't I pick you up from the doctor's office? You should be done around twelve, right? Just text me the address and I'll be there. We'll see what we feel like having then and make a decision on where, okay?"

"That's a good plan, Edward," she said approvingly. "Though I have no idea how far the clinic might be from your place…"

I asked her not to worry about that, and we said goodbye.

I did go out in the evening, but I avoided hard drinks, having a couple of beers instead. I didn't want a hangover the next day; not at all. Also, my mood was better than before, and I was enjoying myself already. Even my friends remarked that I seemed to be in good spirits.

-/-/-/-

The next morning, I was up at seven, even though I could have slept more. I worked out, had breakfast, did my laundry, and then showered. I stood in front of my closet, debating what should I wear. Jeans or trousers? T-shirt or button-down? Esme had texted me the location of the clinic, and though it was not nearby, it wasn't terribly far either. I had already checked out the eateries around there, but where we ate would depend on Bella. Well, Esme too, but she would probably let Bella choose, as her guest.

After dilly-dallying for ten minutes, I realized how ridiculous I was being. No matter what Bella decided, we weren't likely to go for fine dining. I settled on a pair of dark jeans and a button-down shirt, thinking it would be appropriate for most places. Then I checked the time, grabbed my keys, and left for Dr. Hale's clinic.

I reached there a few minutes early. Esme was flipping through an old issue of _Better Homes and Gardens_ in the posh waiting room. When she noticed me, she rose and gave me a hug, her face lighting up.

"Edward, honey! I have missed you!"

I chuckled. "Aunt Esme, you saw me just five days ago."

She slapped my shoulder playfully. "Smartass. Five days are enough to miss you." Her tone changed then, became more serious. "How have you been?"

I shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Working. I did have drinks with some college classmates last evening."

"Good, good," she nodded. "That's good." Her voice dropped as if someone was eavesdropping on us. "Bella hasn't been sleeping very well, poor girl. I'm afraid she's still having nightmares. I hope therapy will help."

I patted her back, trying to soothe her. "I am sure it will: it certainly helped Tony…" I stopped talking as my mind went into the past and I forgot what I was saying.

The door to the doctor's office opened and Bella appeared, dressed in some kind of leggings and a loose sweater over a T-shirt. Her eyes still had dark circles under them, and her expression was rather woebegone. Still, when she saw me standing next to Esme, she put on a brave smile and greeted me, thanking me for taking the time to come by and hoping it wasn't too much trouble.

"It's no trouble at all," I assured her. "Now, what would you like to eat? There are tons of eateries around, so we can have almost any cuisine.

Bella hesitated as Esme helped her with her coat, draping the left side over her shoulder. "Um, whatever you and Esme feel like is fine with me, really. I don't have a preference."

Esme smiled as she fit a beanie on her head, and we stepped out into the chill. "I knew you would say that, but Bella, as a guest you must choose. I promise you, if I don't like that cuisine, I will tell you."

I opened the back door of the car and helped her in, and then the front door for Esme. She smiled encouragingly at Bella while I put on my seat belt.

"Can we have Mexican?" she asked finally, looking at both of us in turn. "I like their rice…"

Esme beamed as if Bella had unlocked a treasure chest. "Oh, I love Mexican food, it's so flavorful. Edward?"

"I like it," I agreed, googling once again. "Okay, there's El Borracho in the Pike Place Market; only ten minutes away. I have been there; it's good."

Luckily the lunch crowd hadn't invaded the restaurant yet, so we got a table immediately. While we were placing our orders, Esme's phone rang.

"It's Alice," she said as she took the call. I knew Alice was something of a chatterbox when she talked with her mother, so I was surprised when she ended the call in a couple of minutes.

"She's taking a break from studying and asked if she could join us. It's not far, so it should be okay," she said, looking happy. "Otherwise, I would have asked her not to bother. Bella, she is looking forward to meeting you."

A little pink stole on to Bella's pale cheeks. "That's nice of her. I hope she isn't disappointed."

Esme laughed. "Why would she be disappointed, dear? She's not interviewing you for a job, you know? You are my new houseguest and she wants to meet you, that's all. I think she is hoping to be friends with you."

Bella released her breath slowly, as if she had been holding it. "I just thought…she might expect Anthony's fi-fiancée to be _more_, you know? Beautiful, smart, lively…just like him."

"Oh," whispered Esme, her smile falling. "I'm quite sure Alice is not expecting anything. I think I should tell you that she wasn't very close to Anthony. Age gap, I suppose. And…"

"Here's your order," announced the waiter cheerfully as he began to place platters of nachos, tacos and Mexican fried rice in front of us. We had ordered a variety of items so we could share and taste everything. Well, except Bella, who said she was happy with the colorful rice. But I would make sure she tried other items as well. She still looked as if she wasn't eating much.

Also, she had just been to the therapist, and although I had no personal experience, I had an idea that it must have been a tough hour. I wish I could brighten her day.

"I wouldn't worry about Alice not liking you," I said lightly as we began to eat. "Evidently, you have already conquered Esme's heart. She really is enjoying having you there, that much I know."

"Why wouldn't I? She is a sweet girl, and oh, Edward, you have to hear her sing!"

"Esme, please." Bella blushed a bright red this time. But Esme's enthusiasm didn't wane.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about it, sweetheart. You do have a very nice voice, and you can carry a tune beautifully. In fact, once you feel better, you can help me teach the children at the elementary school. If you want to, of course. We're thinking of doing a musical in the spring, although we haven't decided which one we should do. Would you like to help me?"

A genuine smile lit up Bella's face. "I would love to! Oh, Esme, that would be a wonderful experience." Then she frowned. "Wouldn't the school teachers mind? I'm a stranger to them, after all."

Esme waved her hand. "Of course they won't; you will be a big help. Now, any suggestions for the musical? Not _Cinderella _or _Beauty and the Beast_, please. Something different."

Bella bit her lip as she thought about it. "What about _Thumbelina_? I have always loved that story; how that tiny girl faced problems with courage and kindness, and finally found the life she wanted. She had so many adventures too."

A delighted laugh burst forth from Esme. "Perfect! That will be perfect! I can already see the children having fun with it. The scenes, the costumes, the songs—yes, it will be great!" She actually clapped her hands, her eyes shining.

"What's so great that it has you clapping your hands, Mom?" Alice asked as she appeared behind my aunt, leaning down to give her a kiss. Esme got up and hugged her, smiling widely.

"Oh, Alice darling, sit down. I will tell you in a minute. Let me introduce you to Bella first."

* * *

A.N. The story is taking a more positive turn now. Time for the darkness to recede and light to shine!

Do you think Alice and Bella will be good friends? Is _Thumbelina_ a fun play for kids to perform? And how will Edward make his space in Bella's life? :)


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you, thank you so much for your thoughtful reviews. Even my guest reviews are nice!

My sincere thanks to Fran and Ipsita, for taking the time out of their busy lives to read and polish my chapters.

Any remaining mistakes are mine.

Let's meet Alice, shall we?

* * *

**Chapter-11**

Esme performed the introduction, and then asked Alice if she would like to order something. Alice looked at the feast on our table and said she would like to share with us. If required, we could get more food later.

"So, tell me now," she demanded from Esme, who was only too happy to spill all about Bella's singing prowess, her idea of the children doing _Thumbelina_, and helping them with the songs.

I was a little wary of Alice's reaction, in case she felt jealous of Bella, but nothing like that happened. Instead, Alice grinned happily and started chatting with Bella as if they were old friends!

She kept the conversation light, asking Bella about her favorite movies, books and music, and not touching her past at all. Maybe Esme had given her a heads-up not to venture into any serious topic that might make Bella feel sad or awkward?

She shared silly anecdotes from school, things I had no idea had happened. Come to think of it, it wasn't that surprising. As I said before, Alice and I got on well enough, but we were not exactly buddies. Anyway, she had Bella smiling in no time at all.

Bella was definitely more comfortable with Alice than she was with me. Not that she had spent much time with me. And not that I was comparing: no, not at all.

When it was time for Alice to leave, Bella shyly said she looked forward to spending more time with her over the Christmas holidays.

I asked Esme if she would like to rest a bit in my apartment before leaving for Forks, but she thanked me and stated they should start their journey. That way, they would reach home before it was too late.

"You know how the traffic is towards evening, Edward," she said sweetly. "I would rather not get caught in it."

It was a reasonable answer, and I couldn't think of anything else to delay their departure.

"Next time you should stay here overnight," I blurted, not even understanding what was going on in my mind. Esme looked confused. "We can show Bella around, you know, uh, some interesting places in Seattle. Like the Space Needle, and museums or…parks—whatever she's interested in seeing." I stopped rambling, feeling my ears heat up.

Bella looked at me with a deer in the headlight expression, probably thinking I had lost my mind, but Esme nodded in understanding. "Oh yes, of course, we should do that. Next week though…it will be pretty close to Christmas, so I will have to see if I have that much time. We will decide later, all right?"

With nothing else to be done, I called a taxi for them. All too soon it had arrived, and then I was opening the door for them to get inside.

Esme hugged me warmly and asked me to take care of myself, and to keep at least four or five days free around Christmas, so I could spend them in Forks. Bella looked indecisive, but finally thrust her hand forward, and I took it greedily.

I might have held it a tad longer than necessary, but at least she didn't pull it back.

The thought of returning to my lonely apartment was unappealing, so I decided to play tourist. Strangely enough, there were many places in Seattle I had never been to, in spite of living there for the past nine years. Well, now I had a motive. I could explore and familiarize myself with all the landmarks of my city, and then guide Bella through them. And Esme too, of course.

I returned home only around ten in the evening, when I was sufficiently tired. I had been to the aquarium, imagining how delighted Bella might be when she visited it, and then wasted time at the waterfront, picturing how much better it would feel with Bella walking or sitting beside me. We could have a nice dinner too, at a good restaurant.

Perhaps she would open up to me, tell me more about her childhood, her aspirations and dreams.

Perhaps she would be interested in knowing mine.

I had already eaten, so I just took a shower and then rolled into bed, falling asleep quickly.

That was the first night I dreamed of Isabella Swan.

-/-/-/-

The next morning, my phone rang at seven, waking me from a pleasant dream that I could not recollect. I only knew it was something really, really nice.

"Hello," I croaked into the phone while trying to stifle a yawn.

"Hi, it's Jasper. Sorry if I woke you up. I wanted to catch you before you left for the station."

I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Yeah, it's my off day, but don't worry. I would have woken up soon anyway. So, what's the news?"

He made an apologetic sound. "Okay, so I have checked out a few things. The hospital Isabella Swan was left in has no records of her birth, or of the person who left her at its doorstep. She grew up in foster care and went through six homes in all, which is pretty much the norm for spending almost eighteen years in the system. Her name doesn't appear anywhere in the police records, so we can safely believe she has done nothing against the law. Han's, the Chinese restaurant where she was working when she met Anthony, is a respectable place run by a large family. I went there as a returning customer and managed to speak with a couple of staff members. They remembered her fondly, saying she was an honest, hard-working girl, and they were glad she had moved on to better things in life."

I frowned. "What did they mean by that? Did they know she was in a relationship with Tony?"

"Apparently. Not everyone in the family, but the woman I spoke with—she knew Anthony, and she said Bella had introduced him to the owner and his wife as her fiancé. Anthony charmed them completely, by the way; no surprise there. He convinced them that Bella would be happy with him and he would take good care of her. And Bella promised them an invite to the wedding, whenever it might take place."

I sighed. "So, her story seems to be true. Either that, or she and Tony went to great lengths to convince everyone Bella knew that it was a real relationship."

"So it seems," agreed Jasper. "Anyway, I will keep my eyes and ears open, just in case. And honestly, I think it's more important to find out if Anthony's accident was arranged by some drug lord than whether or not he and Isabella were in a relationship. Don't you think so?"

I agreed reluctantly, and we said goodbye.

Jasper was right, it _was_ more important to find out who got my brother killed. He had said _if_, but I knew he believed the same I did, that Anthony's accident was premeditated. However, unlike Jasper, I was worried for Bella. For him, she was a possible witness in a case, if she had any information. For me, however…she was much more. Or at least she would be if we could navigate our way out of this maze.

Also, even though it would be good to find that their relationship was real, there was a part of me that hoped it was a cover. Because then Bella wouldn't be comparing me with Tony.

-/-/-/-

I went for a brisk walk in the crisp, cold morning, having breakfast on my way back. Lowell's made amazing breakfast combos, and I really liked their cinnamon-vanilla French toast. My feet were itchy again, so I decided to visit the Chihuly Garden and Glass. I had been there only once before, and that was years ago.

After spending a few hours being enchanted by all the colors and designs around me, I returned home in a good mood. I would definitely take Bella to that wonderful place; she would enjoy being surrounded by all the beauty. She would appreciate the artist's imagination that had exploded through the medium of glass.

Growing up in the foster system couldn't have given her the best childhood or adolescence. She must have missed so much that other children take for granted. I couldn't bring back those years, but I wanted to make up for them. I wanted her to have all the experiences that she could possibly have here and now.

Not that I had tons of money, but I did have a good job, and there was the insurance money Anthony and I had received after our parents died. That was in addition to the money our parents had in their bank accounts, and a couple of investments they had made in our names. The two-bedroom house they had owned had been sold, and the proceeds added to our names, to be given to us when we graduated from college.

So yes, we were not millionaires, but we had enough to cover our education and a tidy sum left that we had set aside. Perhaps I would use it to buy a house one day; I hadn't given it much thought. With Bella in the picture, however…

The ringing of the phone brought me out of my daydreams. It was Esme, asking me how I was and thanking me for the good time we had the day before. And she had a news, small but happy. Bella had got a job!

"We went to Harry's for breakfast today, Edward, since Bella had enjoyed the food there last time," she gushed, sounding really pleased. "Sue asked Bella about her studies, and when Bella told her she was a bookkeeper, she called Harry and told him. He admitted that none of them were good at keeping records, and they had been looking for a trained person for some time, but hadn't found anyone suitable. Of course, they were ready to wait if Bella needed to recover completely, but the brave girl shrugged it off and said she could begin the next day."

I laughed at her excitement. "And what was Carlisle's opinion as a doctor? Was he okay with Bella starting work so soon?"

"He said she could begin next Monday, and as long as she didn't exert herself too much, it was all right with him. Anyway, Bella will be working part-time for now. Sue said she could go full time from January. By then her health should be much better. I think that's a good idea. And I could see how relieved Bella was, now that she can have an income of her own."

I agreed that it was good to be independent, and we said goodbye. I reflected that it was a stroke of luck, Bella getting a job in a tiny place like Forks whereas she hadn't been able to get one in Chicago. Maybe she was meant to stay in Forks?

Forks wasn't that far from Seattle, but I wanted her closer. Maybe I should begin to look for a suitable job for Bella once she had recovered, something that would tempt her to move to Seattle.

It was a reasonable plan, wasn't it?

* * *

A.N. As Fran put it succinctly, Edward is falling hard. And dreaming of Bella and their future together...Should we call him Dreamerward? :)

Recently I got a guest review for 'Lost Beauty Found', begging me to write at least one more chapter for it. It really moved me, you know? So, dear reviewer, if you are reading this, be assured that I will write more on that. Perhaps from Bella's POV?

Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi! Slow update, I know, but it's finally here. Hope you like it!

Fran is my awesome beta, polishing each and every chapter with care and love.

Any mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Chapter-12**

The next five days passed in a humdrum manner. I kept on hoping Esme might call and mention something about Bella, but she never did. By the time Tuesday crawled around, I was feeling impatient enough to call her.

Assuming Bella would have the same time for her appointment as she did last week, I called my aunt after eleven so she would be at the therapist's and free to talk. She picked up at the second ring.

"Hello, sweetheart. How are you? I was just going to call you."

"You were?" I was surprised as well as pleased. "I thought perhaps you didn't want to do lunch today. I mean, you are busy preparing for Christmas, so maybe you don't have time."

She laughed in the musical way she had. "Well yes, I have been busy, and there is still a lot to be done. But we have to eat, right? Can you meet us here around twelve?"

"Of course." I was relieved she wasn't cancelling, and it probably showed in my tone, but I didn't care much. It was more important to be cool and calm around Bella. I remembered her expression from last Tuesday, when I had suggested that we go sightseeing in Seattle. She probably thought I was mental.

I reached the clinic just as Bella and Esme were stepping out. Bella looked careworn, but she still greeted me with a smile. Esme, of course, hugged me warmly and told me I needed to work less and eat more.

"Take a few days off for Christmas and let me feed you. You look like you haven't been sleeping well, so you can catch up on that too."

"I will, Aunty. I have been working overtime, so my boss wouldn't make a noise about my taking a leave. And I am sure you will feed me enough for the next month." I laughed, and so did Esme. Even Bella managed a small smile, her eyes lightening with humor.

We decided to have lunch at a nearby bistro that served fresh and hot, home-style food. I tried to get Bella to open up by asking her questions about Forks, and what it was like to live there. She answered willingly enough, if a little shyly.

"You must find it very small after living in Chicago all your life," I remarked. "I know I was bored out of my mind during the summer breaks. There was practically nothing to do but go to the beach or hang out at the diner where half the town descended every evening. And I wasn't even living in a really large city before that!"

Bella smiled, but also looked curious. "So, where did you live before? Anthony once mentioned it was somewhere in Arizona, but he didn't go into detail."

I nodded. "Yuma, a border city on the bank of Colorado River, in Arizona. It wasn't exactly small, but not big either. Not a bad place to grow up, but Anthony always dreamed of moving to a more cosmopolitan area, with more diversity in people and culture. I suppose that's why he accepted the chance to work in Chicago."

"And what about you?" she enquired softly. "Is Seattle good enough for you, or do you dream of moving to another city later on?" A slight blush colored her cheeks as she spoke, as if she couldn't believe her boldness in asking me a personal question.

Of course, I was pleased she wanted to know something about me. It was a step up, in my eyes.

"Seattle is an interesting city, so yes, I am quite happy to live here." Then it occurred to me that Bella might not like it much. "I'm not opposed to moving in the future though, if there is a reason. What about you? Do you like what you have seen of it?"

Bella pursed up her lips, thinking over her answer. "I have seen so little of it; I think I should reserve my opinion until I've explored more. As for finding Forks small, yes, it is very small. But that doesn't mean I don't like it. It has a certain charm, I think, and the people I have met until now—they have been very welcoming."

Esme smiled indulgently. "That's true. Why, yesterday was Bella's first day at work, and it went so well. Didn't it, sweetheart?"

"Yes," answered Bella, looking very earnest. "I don't need to deal with the customers, of course, but people still stopped by to say hello and welcome me. Sue and Harry are my bosses, but they took such good care of me. It was like working with one's family, or good friends, at least. I can't imagine that happening in Chicago. I mean, the Hans were very nice people, but it took them weeks if not months to trust me, you know? Not that I blame them; I was just a teenager looking for a job. No family, no experience. They didn't know me from Eve."

We talked a little more, and all too soon the lunch was over, and Esme was talking of leaving. I didn't want them to go just yet. The days Bella had spent in Forks had certainly done her good. She had more confidence, and she no longer shrunk into herself. More than that, she was smiling and laughing, and I wanted to see more of it. I was really enjoying her company.

When Esme took out her phone to call a cab, I had an inspiration.

"Wait, Aunty, don't call a cab. I will take you to Forks."

-/-/-/-

When I thought about it later, I could see it was kind of a crazy idea, but really, I didn't care.

Esme tried to talk me out of it, saying it would be tiring for me to drive down one day and come back the next day, but I shrugged it off. I told her I had nothing to do for two days, so I might as well help her with the Christmas decorations. Then I teased her, saying she didn't want me there because it would mean an extra mouth to feed, which resulted in an affectionate cuff on my ear.

My proposal definitely took Bella by surprise. So much for remaining calm and collected in front of her! Still, she didn't seem opposed to the idea.

I may or may not have fist-pumped internally.

After a brief stop at my place so I could pack an overnight bag, we had left for Forks. What made the deal even sweeter was that Esme took the back seat, claiming she wanted to _rest her eyes._ This gave me hours with Bella, in close proximity. We weren't talking the whole time, but even sharing the silence with her was blissful. If someone had asked me what it was about Bella that made me feel this way, I couldn't have defined it. It's not how she looked, or how she spoke, or how her hand in mine brought me a measure of peace—it was everything; and it was nothing specific. Just her presence made me feel that life was worth living.

There was plenty to do at my aunt's house in Forks. In keeping with the rest of her, decorating for Christmas was a labor of love. For as long as I could remember, the _Cullen Casa_ was completely decked out by the time Christmas Eve approached. Every member of the family was expected to give a hand, whether it was cleaning the house, polishing the silver or hanging the lights and ornaments. The meals were sumptuous and the leftovers plenty, to be shared with the neighbors and friends after the festivities were over.

Even as kids, Anthony and I enjoyed spending Christmas with our aunt and uncle. The sparkling lights everywhere, the mouth-watering aroma of food floating around the house, and the cheerful atmosphere as our parents chatted with Esme and Carlisle and greeted everyone who dropped by to wish us _Happy Holidays_—it all contributed to the magic of the season and made me feel really, truly happy. It was like everything was right with the world.

Then there were the years when we lived with our aunt and uncle, after losing our parents. There was frustration and sadness, anger and tears. For two years, Christmas was a subdued affair, for none of us wanted to celebrate. That is, except Alice, who was too young to understand the full extent of our loss, though of course she understood enough to be sad.

I had helped Esme some, hanging the ornaments and stringing the lights, but my heart wasn't in it, and she knew it. She would smile at me, but her eyes would be wet.

As for Anthony, he would avoid all of us on Christmas, hiding in his room the whole day.

As the years passed, things got better. We learnt to cope with our grief and be grateful for what life had given us, and Christmas became fun once again.

Until now, when I was dealing with another loss.

As Esme put me to work, bringing down the boxes from the attic and untangling the lights, Bella sat nearby and wondered at the ornaments, picking them up one by one and asking Esme what the story behind it was.

Alice, who had been creative right from childhood, used to make a lot of stuff with paper, fabric, glue and colors. It followed that almost all the homemade ornaments in the boxes were made by her. Snowflakes, stars, a photo frame holding a picture of all five of us, cardboard owls, a few snow globes, Santa and Rudolph using old light bulbs, miniature trees…I was surprised Esme remembered almost all of them, and when they had been made. Or maybe it wasn't surprising, considering how much she loved us.

A wonky little reindeer made of construction paper caught Bella's attention next. As she lifted it and turned to Esme, I squeezed my eyes shut for a second, knowing she was going to ask about it.

"Who made this, Esme? It's so cute. And look at that goofy smile on its face!"

Esme smiled affectionately. "Oh, this one was made by Edward. I think he was five or six then. Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

I shook my head as I smiled sheepishly. "As you can see, Bella, I wasn't much good at craftwork. If it was up to me, I would have chucked it long ago. But Esme insists they are like souvenirs, so…"

"She is right, too," agreed Bella. "Not that I have any experience, but I am sure anything made by children is precious to their parents. It doesn't have to be perfect, you know?"

"That's exactly what I told him last time too," Esme added, nodding happily. "Alice wasn't born then, of course, so when Edward and Anthony came here with their parents on Christmas, I sat them down and asked them to make anything they liked. Edward named this reindeer Dasher because it's his favorite of all Santa's reindeers, being able to fly so fast, and Anthony made this Grinch." She fished out a silly-looking Grinch with a big smile.

Both Bella and I chuckled, but then her smile fell, and so did mine. Esme sighed and got up, saying she had something to do in the kitchen.

"It was my fault."

I looked at her, puzzled at the outburst. She had said it quietly, but her face told a different story. It was obvious that some strong emotion was churning inside her, waiting to be released.

"What do you mean?" I said, almost in a whisper.

"I shouldn't have asked Anthony to take me to the clinic for my appointment," she said, her word laden with guilt. "If I had gone on my own, just…taken a cab or bus or something, he would have been alive still."

My head dropped to my knees for a moment, eyes closed and heart heavy. But then I straightened and looked at her.

"Bella, it was an accident." I didn't want to exacerbate her guilt by telling her the truck was probably waiting for them. "It was…fate. Please don't blame yourself. Anthony wouldn't want you to be unhappy, I am sure."

This time she did look at me, tears in her eyes. "No, he wouldn't. Um, my therapist told me the same thing today. But, how can I forget? I…Edward, because of me…_you_ have lost him too."

She bowed her head to her knees and began to sob, and it about broke my heart. Unlike the last time she had cried in front of me, I did not hesitate to move towards her and put my arms around her. She fisted my shirt with her good hand and I felt her shoulders shake as she cried. Without thinking, I lifted my hand to her hair and ran my fingers through it.

Gradually, she quietened.

When she raised her head and moved back, her eyes were red and her cheeks wet, but she seemed more at peace with herself.

"I'm sorry, for everything," she said, her voice rather wobbly. Then she brought her right hand to my face and wiped my tears. "I'm sorry for making you cry again."

* * *

A.N. I wanted to keep it light, but...the heavy inserted itself. Still, these tears needed to be shed.

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	13. Chapter 13

Hi! It's been rather long, right? I am doing a certificate course to be an English trainer, and last month I had to study for the mid-terms. Got an A in the exam, so there's that. It was so strange to take an exam after years!

It took a while to write this long chapter, and then Fran was on vacation, to Peru. I'm so envious of her!

Anyway, she wielded her red pen as soon as she came back, and she had her work cut out for this one. Thank you, Fran!

Any mistakes here are mine.

* * *

**Chapter-13**

I came down for breakfast the next morning, my mouth watering in anticipation at the delicious aroma of pancakes wafting from the kitchen. As I neared the room, I could hear Esme talking. Perhaps she was on the phone?

However, when I entered the kitchen I found her instructing Bella, who was about to pour pancake batter onto a griddle. There was a stack of pancakes on the breakfast bar, and another on Carlisle's plate, from which he was happily chomping on one. He also looked very amused at how protective Esme was being, making sure Bella wouldn't hurt herself.

"Stand away from the stove, dear, and turn the flame down," she said. "You don't want the fat splattering you, do you? Now, pour just half of it, gently. That's right."

The way she drew out the last two words made both Carlisle and me snort, albeit quietly. We certainly didn't want to be banned from the best room in the house. As for Bella, she nodded, looking as serious as if she was listening to the Gospel.

I cleared my throat, and both of them turned to me.

"Good morning, Aunty, Bella. The pancakes smell great."

Esme beamed at me. "Good morning, sweetheart. We are making banana pancakes with bacon. Go ahead and have some. There's syrup on the table. Or would you prefer honey?"

"Syrup is fine, Aunty. Thanks."

I served myself a healthy amount, practically salivating at the sweet and savory combination in front of me. After drenching them in syrup, I cut into them and took a bite.

As the food hit my taste buds, I closed my eyes and moaned.

"Manna from heaven," I managed as soon as I had swallowed the holy goodness in my mouth.

Esme smiled, clearly pleased, whereas Carlisle coughed lightly. It kind of sounded like _brown-noser._

"Wouldn't hurt you to try that sometimes, dear," said Esme sweetly. "At least Edward lets me know he appreciates my cooking."

Carlisle finished his breakfast and smacked his lips in an exaggerated manner, making Esme laugh. "I appreciate your cooking, darling, very much." He stood and pecked her lips lightly. "I must leave or I'll be late for the hospital. What time are you taking Bella to Harry's?

"Around ten, I think. Bella, is that okay with you?"

Bella assured her it would be perfectly fine, and Carlisle bid us goodbye.

As Esme and Bella joined me at the table, I asked Bella how was her experience on _Cooking with Esme._

She giggled at my TV announcer voice. "It was really good. Esme is an excellent teacher. I never knew pancakes could be so flavorful."

"Esme is a master chef," I agreed. "She taught me the basics of cooking, but I wasn't interested in learning more than that. What about you? Where did you learn to cook?"

Bella scrunched up her face as she thought about it. "I learned a bit in foster care, nothing fancy of course, just enough to survive. While I was working at _Hans_, I didn't have a kitchen of my own, so I had no opportunity to experiment. I took my meals at the restaurant, but I did learn to make a nice chicken noodle soup, and egg fried rice."

Esme's face lit up. "That's wonderful, Bella. Will you teach me? I have never tried cooking Chinese food, and it will be a nice change."

A delectable pink stole up Bella's cheeks. "Of course I will, Esme. Maybe when Alice is here for the holidays?"

I frowned. "I would like to have it too, please. Can you make it while I'm here for Christmas? I mean, not _on_ Christmas, of course, but before I leave."

_Yes, I realized I sounded like a brat._

Esme raised an eyebrow, but Bella only smiled. "Of course, though I must warn you, I am no expert. Please don't expect too much or you will be disappointed."

I assured her I wouldn't be. She had to be a better cook than I was!

Bella patted her stomach. "I'm so full. Those were delicious, Esme."

"But you've had only two, dear. Not even two; there's still half of one left."

"I'm sorry, I don't want to waste it; but really, I can't have any more." Bella sounded sincerely apologetic.

I confirmed that she really couldn't eat the rest of the pancake, and then pulled her plate and gobbled up the yummy leftover before it was thrown away. Both women looked at me as if I had gone nuts.

_The wastage of finite resources is everybody's business, right?_

-/-/-/-

With my stomach full and palate satisfied, I went to the living room and began to string the lights, while Bella went upstairs to get ready. I was whistling _Jingle Bells_ to myself, not very tunefully but with good cheer nevertheless, when Esme came inside.

"Edward, sweetheart," she began, and I noticed she looked rather frazzled, which was very unusual for her. "I just now remembered—I have to make some changes in the script of the play we're doing at the school, and I have a meeting with the teachers this afternoon, so I must do it now. Can you do me a favor and take Bella to Harry's, please?"

_More time with Bella? She didn't need to ask me twice!_

I jumped off the stepladder, landing rather ungracefully. "Of course, Aunty. I will be ready in a jiffy."

"Thank you, sweetheart," she called as I raced up the steps. I acknowledged her with a half-wave.

A quick shower and change of clothes later, I was back downstairs. Bella was already there, looking rather festive in a long red trench coat. I was glad to see some color in her cheeks.

"Shall we?" I smiled and offered her my arm. She laughed but took it.

"I hope I'm not inconveniencing you," she said as we reached my car.

"Not at all, Bella. I was just stringing the lights. I can do that later."

I opened the door and helped her inside, taking care of her cast. She thanked me, her cheeks becoming a little pinker.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked her as we got out of the driveway and on to the road. "No bad dreams, I hope?"

She looked startled, then shook her head. "Oh, right, you heard me the last time. Um, Esme told me," she said in answer to my questioning look. "Sorry to have disturbed your sleep."

"That's okay, Bella, no need to apologize. I've had some fairly disturbing dreams too, though when I woke up, I couldn't remember anything. So, I understand."

She nodded. "Of course. Anthony…It's even worse for you, I guess. Have you thought about therapy?"

I must have looked surprised, for she quickly added. "I mean, I am no expert, but—I just thought, it might help. Uh, I've only been there twice and it has helped me, a little. So, you know…"

She trailed off, looking awkward.

"No, that's okay," I assured her. "I hadn't thought about it, but yeah, maybe…I'll go. It's not a bad idea."

Bella gave a relieved smile. "Oh, that's…good. I thought I had overstepped. And, to answer your earlier question, I slept okay last night. I think…talking with you helped lessen my guilt…somewhat."

"I am glad to know that, Bella. Really. I hope you will be able to move forward and have a better life here. Please don't think you're alone, because all of us are with you."

The look she gave me was pure gratitude, much more than mere words could have conveyed.

In a few minutes, we stopped in front of the diner, already busy with early customers. I opened Bella's door for her and offered her my arm, saying I would walk her inside. That was only right, wasn't it?

She blushed but didn't refuse the gesture.

The inside was slightly chaotic, but in a pleasant way. People were laughing and talking, there was the sound of cutlery hitting the plates, the waiters were rushing with trays laden with food, and orders were being called from the kitchen. I slipped my arm around Bella's shoulders so that no one would accidently hit her.

"Where is your workspace?" I asked, leaning towards her so she could hear me amongst the cheerful cacophony.

_Mmm, she smelled nice. Not overpowering or anything, just nice. Something fresh, maybe floral?_

"Right at the back. I have a little room all to myself." She pointed as she spoke, and I nodded. It was good that she wasn't crowded in any way.

Sue came rushing through, a tray with empty coffee cups balanced in her hands. "Bella darling," she beamed, "you're here! And Edward, it's good to see you again. How are you, dear?"

I could immediately see what Bella meant by her employers being like her extended family. Sue had this _warmth_ emanating from her, her words completely genuine. I was sure she took good care of Bella, providing her with a cordial work environment.

We exchanged a few pleasantries, and then I said I would take my leave.

"Oh, come say hello to Harry before you go," she said, and practically dragged us to the kitchen, even though I protested Harry must be busy.

"He can spare a minute, I'm sure. Harry," she called, "look who is here!"

Harry was indeed busy, supervising at least four skillets on the large stove there. However, he turned to us with a polite smile. It got bigger as he looked at Bella, and he called out an affable greeting.

Then he noticed me standing beside her, and the smile transformed into a scowl. He glared at me as if I had committed murder, or perhaps insulted his cooking. To a chef, it would be equally unforgivable, wouldn't it?

It lasted only for a second, though. Before I could even open my mouth to ask him what I had done, his expression smoothened and the smile returned. The whole smile-glare-smile thing was so quick that I was left wondering if I had imagined it. Perhaps he was just suffering from indigestion?

He wished both of us a good day, said it was nice to see me, and returned to his cooking. Sue asked me how Esme was doing and if she would come in the afternoon to pick up Bella, and then I said bye to everyone and left, still feeling confused.

Esme worked on her laptop for a couple of hours, while I finished stringing the lights and putting up the ornaments. I had done it for so many years that I knew exactly where she would want each ornament to go. I didn't even have to think about it.

We had a sandwich each for lunch, and then Esme said she would go pick up Bella.

"We have a meeting with the teachers at the elementary school, as I told you. We want to have all the details finalized before the school closes for the holidays, you know? As soon as it opens, we'll get the children practicing. Oh Edward, I just _know_ Bella is going to do a wonderful job teaching them the songs!"

I chuckled at her enthusiasm. "I'm sure she will, Aunty. Do you know what time you will be back? I was thinking of leaving for Seattle around two."

Her face fell. "Oh, of course, I had almost forgotten you have to leave. Sure you can't stay for dinner? We can have it early."

I shook my head regretfully. "I'd have loved to if I could, you know that. Anyway, please don't feel bad about it. I'm coming back on Christmas Eve, you know, and I've managed to get a week off. That means I can look forward to seven sumptuous dinners!" I winked at her, and she smiled.

She promised she and Bella would be back before two, and she would pack some leftovers for me.

-/-/-/-

I drove to Seattle in a mellow mood. Taking Esme and Bella to Forks was a spontaneous decision, something unusual for me, but I didn't regret it for even a minute. Spending time with them, and Carlisle as well, had been good for me. It showed me that even though I was a grown-up, I still needed support from other people to deal with the loss Anthony's death had caused. And I had that support, if I wanted to take it.

Yes, I had been dealing with it, but in a passive manner. I was being pragmatic, telling myself that life was sometimes unfair, and the best we could do was to accept whatever had happened and move on. But the tears I shed with Bella made me realize that all I had done was to push my feelings to the back of my mind, exactly as I had when my parents had passed away. I hadn't properly grieved then, thrown into a completely new routine in a new town. And I had been too worried about Tony. I'd thought he had taken it harder, but perhaps we felt the same, only we had expressed it differently.

Or, he had expressed his grief by being a troublemaker. I had just repressed it.

Bella's suggestion had merit. Would it be all right if I went to Doctor Hale, or should I find another therapist?

The next morning brought a new development. Jasper called to say he was being sent to Seattle as the truck driver who had hit Anthony's car had been reported to be heading that way.

* * *

A.N.: Some fun, some seriousness and some more questions. What can be Harry's problem with Edward? Or was it really indigestion? :D

Another shout out to the Edward in _Twilight_. I wonder if anyone got it!

Thank you for reading. I really have the best readers in the fandom.


	14. Chapter 14

Warm thanks to my readers for encouraging me through their kind words.

And many thanks to Fran, my beta. Her diligence is amazing!

* * *

**Chapter-14**

Jasper's news disturbed me. If the truck driver who had rammed into Anthony's car hadn't been caught yet and had even managed to leave Chicago, then it could only mean one thing: someone was protecting him.

As to why he would be heading towards Seattle, it might be a matter of chance. Or could he have instructions to finish his task? Was it possible he had aimed to kill both Tony and Bella?

The mellowness of the day before that had permeated my soul evaporated, and again I found myself wound up. Did Bella really know anything about Tony's killer, or was she completely unaware? Perhaps the killer didn't know for sure, and he was just being cautious and not taking a chance.

When Emmett and I went out for our lunch break, he had news of his own.

"Jenks called me last night," he said in a low voice as soon as we had placed our orders and settled in a booth. "It seems he's on his way to something big. He has been talking to people and collecting evidence all this while, you know. He said he wouldn't name names without sufficient evidence, but he is close, and quite a few heads will roll when he's through."

Quite a few heads will roll? The implication quickened my breath for a moment.

"You mean…from the department?" I said in a whisper. I also scanned the area to make sure no one was eavesdropping on our conversation.

He nodded, opening his mouth to say something. But then our order was called, so he got up to get the food, waving at me to stay put.

Once he was back and we had dug in, I cautiously shared Jasper's news.

"Do you think Bella is in danger?"

He sighed. "Perhaps. It's difficult to say because one, we don't know if she has any info, and two, we don't know what _they_ know. In any case, I think you should talk to Bella and let her know what's happening."

I scoffed. "It's like she can't catch a break. She has barely recovered from the terrible ordeal of losing her baby and Tony, and now this. If it wasn't risky to keep her in the dark, I wouldn't breathe a word about this to her."

Emmett sipped at his coffee thoughtfully.

"You seem quite protective of her," he said mildly.

I coughed and cleared my throat unnecessarily. "Um, yes, I guess so. She's had a hard life, you know? I want to see her happy."

"And is that all?" he asked, eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Of course. What else would it be?" My hackles rose, as did my voice.

He raised his hands in a pacifying gesture. "Nothing. It's none of my business anyway. My only concern is your feelings might get in the way when you interrogate her."

"_Interrogate her?" _

"Ask her questions, okay? Jeez, I'm not suggesting she is a criminal!"

I took a deep breath. "Sorry, I shouldn't have…I just…"

To my surprise, he barked a laugh. "It's okay, Edward, I get it. All of us get defensive in certain situations and over certain people." Then his expression became serious. "Talk with her, Edward, and maybe with your aunt and uncle too. They can help keep Bella safe until this truck driver is apprehended. Okay?"

I nodded in agreement, and we got up to go back to the precinct.

-/-/-/-

Both the news I had heard during that day weighed heavily on my mind, leading to a restless night and stark dreams where Bella was lying on the road, either bleeding heavily or dead. I wanted to call Esme and ask her not to let Bella out of her sight, but then she would ask questions, and I wasn't sure how much to tell her. Would it lead to unnecessary stress? Was Bella really in danger? After all, she wasn't even in Seattle. But what if this guy came to Forks?

I woke up in a bad mood, exacerbated by a dull headache that made me press my temples, hoping it would help. Then I remembered my promise to Bella and called Doctor Hale for an appointment. I couldn't tell her exactly what was going on, but maybe I could talk to her about my parents and my brother. That would help, right?

Not unexpectedly, Doctor Hale's schedule was full until after the New Year, so the earliest appointment I could get was on the third of January. For a moment, I considered mentioning that she had seen my brother as a teen and Bella was already seeing her because of his death, but I desisted. It wasn't an emergency. I had survived for years; I could survive for a couple of weeks more.

Jasper called me to inform me he was in the city and asked if I could meet him for dinner at his hotel. He warned me he might be late though, as he was following a few leads. We decided on eight o'clock.

When he answered my knock on his door, he was only half-dressed, buttoning up his shirt and drying his hair with a towel at the same time.

"Long day?" I asked as we shook hands and he waved me to take a seat on one of the two single-seaters in the room.

"It was," he replied, sitting opposite me. He shook his head and huffed. "And you won't believe how it ended."

I couldn't decide whether he was pleased or frustrated, as his expression gave away nothing. "Did you find the truck driver?"

"I did," he confirmed. "Not that it helped us any."

I frowned. "Was he uncooperative?" Some of these contract killers could be stubborn.

"No, dead," he grimaced. "Multiple knife wounds, drug use indicated—a full autopsy will be conducted—and nothing on his person that could be of any use to us. Complete dead end."

"Damn." I brought down my fist on the small table in front of me.

"Indeed." He got up and went to the mini-bar. "I think both of us need a stiff drink, don't you?"

"Just one, I'm taking the early shift tomorrow so I can leave for Forks in the afternoon. What about you? What are your plans?"

Jasper poured two fingers of whiskey in a couple of heavy glasses and handed one to me. "I'll wait for the autopsy report and ask my senior if I am to return to Chicago immediately, or stay here for a while. Ice or water?"

"Water, thanks."

He handed me a bottle of water from the fridge. I added some to my glass, swirled the contents and took a sip. "This is good stuff. Hey, I was thinking—if you are not doing anything on Christmas, would you like to join us in Forks?"

He looked surprised but pleased. "Really? Your folks won't mind?"

"I'll confirm with them, but I'm sure you'll be most welcome. And you've already met Bella, so that should be okay."

We ordered room service, not inclined to be among a crowd and hear people chattering. We discussed what the death of the truck driver might mean to the case. It would have been too simple if the man was acting on his own. No, it was much more likely that someone else would be sent instead of him. Again, it depended on so many factors.

"You have to alert your uncle and aunt anyway, and Bella of course," he said quietly as we wound up our dinner and our conversation.

I groaned. "On Christmas Eve? At least let's wait until after Christmas!"

"That would be okay, I guess," he agreed. "Hey, should I get something for your uncle and aunt? I am awful at buying gifts though. What would you suggest?"

I snorted. "I just get gift vouchers for everyone at their favorite stores; I can't think of anything else. And no, you don't need to get them anything. You are going as my guest and Tony's friend."

-/-/-/-

I called my aunt and asked her if I could bring Jasper with me, and of course, she readily said yes.

The next evening, we were on our way to Forks.

* * *

**A.N. **It was interesting reading your theories about Harry's reaction to Edward. :)

I am not sure if I have ever posted on my birthday, but Fran sent me this chapter pretty quickly, so here we are! I had a nice day-good wishes, a lovely cake, and even a few gifts. Having the beta'd chapter was the cherry on the top.

So, what do you think of the latest development?


	15. Chapter 15

Hi! I know, it's been long. I missed you people!

Thank you, Fran, for being my beta for this story and making it so much better.

All mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Chapter-15**

We arrived in Forks later than expected, courtesy of heavy traffic on the highway. Obviously, we were not the only ones who had to be somewhere else on Christmas Eve.

As we were passing through the deserted main street, with all the stores closed but brightly lit and decorated, I noticed Jasper shaking his head and chuckling quietly.

"What is it?" I asked, smiling too.

"This reminds me so much of the town I grew up in," he said fondly. "It's in Texas though, so not so much rain and greenery, but…same atmosphere. One main street, one bank, one post office, shops closed at six, and of course, everyone knew everyone." He paused as the town ended and we proceeded to drive into a residential area. "Do your uncle and aunt live out of the town?"

"Kind of," I answered, getting his reaction. He was probably feeling nostalgic. "I mean, there are other houses nearby, but yeah, it's not near the market or anything. Not that anything in Forks is too far."

In a few minutes, we were stopping in front of my aunt's house. Like the rest of the neighborhood, it was decorated for Christmas, if in an understated manner. There was a garland over the white door and a wreath with a string of lights outside the large window beside it. It welcomed the season of happiness, but with reservation, still recovering from the loss of a family member.

Esme opened the door before I had raised my hand to ring the bell. She must have been watching out for us.

"Edward," she welcomed me with a warm hug. "It's so good to have you here."

I wanted to tease her that I had left just two days ago, but held my tongue. I knew exactly where she was coming from and how much it meant to her. Instead, I returned her embrace and assured her I was very glad to be there.

Jasper received an equally warm welcome, though minus the hug. Yes, Esme had known of him through Tony, but he had never visited Forks. They had met only at his funeral, and spoke only briefly. Hugging him would have been strange.

Regardless of my telling him that he need not bring anything, Jasper had purchased a couple of bottles of excellent wine, one red and the other white. He thanked Esme for having him there for Christmas and handed her the bottles. She accepted them graciously.

"You didn't need to, dear, but thank you. It's very sweet of you."

"It's my pleasure, Mrs. Cullen. I wanted to get some Christmas gifts as well, but Edward here convinced me otherwise," said Jasper with a nod in my direction.

Esme shook her head. "He was right; you are a guest in our home, so no need for Christmas gifts. And please call me Esme, Mrs. Cullen is too formal. By the way, where are you from? You have a slight accent that reminds me of a school friend from the mid-west."

Jasper smiled. "I am from a small town in Texas, Mrs. Cullen—I mean, Esme. I went to Chicago for undergrad though, and then I just stayed there, so yes, I have lost most of my accent. Sometimes, when I am upset or angry, I slip back into it unknowingly."

Esme nodded. "That happens with most of us. My grandmother was from South Carolina, and it came out when she yelled at someone. We children found it quite funny!'

Having left our coats in the hall, we entered the living room and met Carlisle. He welcomed us and asked if we would like to have a drink, waving towards the small bar in a corner.

I could see Esme was getting antsy, so I refused and suggested we have dinner first. Jasper agreed, and we went to put our bags in the bedrooms and wash up. I showed him into the room that used to be Tony's and asked him to meet me outside in five minutes.

When we went into the kitchen, we found Alice setting the table and Bella helping Esme put finishing touches to the food. Carlisle was pouring the wine.

Of course, my eyes went straight to Bella.

She looked lovely in a dark blue top and dark jeans. Her cheeks had a healthy pink tint, and as soon as she looked at me, the pink darkened a bit, even as her eyes brightened.

"Edward," she said in her low, musical voice, taking a step towards me. Then her eyes shifted to my left, and she froze in her tracks. Her open expression changed to a more guarded one, and a polite smile appeared on her lips.

"Hello, Jasper. How are you? Esme mentioned you'd be joining us for Christmas."

For a moment, I had forgotten Jasper's presence. All I wanted was to go to Bella and give her a hug. After the two days I had spent with her earlier in the week, I was sure she wouldn't mind.

But would it be okay now? Jasper might not say anything, but he might feel it strange, considering Bella had been Tony's girlfriend. And she might feel awkward as well.

So, I desisted.

Why had I invited him to Forks? Ugh! At least he was only staying for a day.

Meanwhile, Jasper was greeting Bella, telling her it was good to see her and that she was looking well. I guess, compared to the day he had last seen her, she looked much, much better.

However, there was no need to keep on staring at her, was there?

"Jasper, let me introduce you to Alice, my cousin," I said rather firmly in a bid to divert his attention. He seemed surprised but then smiled and turned to where Carlisle and Alice were standing.

Bella looked relieved when he took his eyes off her. She even gave me a grateful smile.

I introduced Jasper to Alice, and then Esme asked me to help bring the dishes to the table.

"I thought we should keep this relatively light as we will have the traditional Christmas feast tomorrow," she said, indicating to me where to place each dish. There was chicken and mushroom soup, baked ziti, and chicken enchilada casserole, as well as a green salad and garlic bread, of course. I grinned, knowing her definition of a light meal differed from most people. I knew from personal experience that her Christmas feast was enough to send one into a food coma.

Jasper's eyebrows rose at her comment, but then he chuckled. "This seems a lot of food, Mrs.—I mean, Esme. And it smells so amazing; my mouth is watering already."

"Good," my aunt said smugly. "I like people enjoying my food. Let's say grace and dig in."

We did, and for a few minutes there was no talking at the table, just appreciative moans. Also, I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I began eating. I did manage to compliment my aunt on the delicious meal, but otherwise I was busy stuffing myself.

However, I still sneaked a few looks at Bella. Compared to my plate, hers seemed meagre, but I knew she hadn't regained her appetite completely, so I wasn't worried. At least she seemed to be enjoying what she did have in front of her.

Esme, gracious as ever, made small talk now and then, and the rest of us joined. It was a relaxing, comfortable atmosphere, and I almost forgot the dead truck driver who had been found in Seattle a couple of days before.

Almost, but not quite.

"Esme," said Jasper, "this is hands down the best meal I have had in months. I am afraid I have pigged out: I won't be able to eat anything tomorrow."

"Oh, that's a shame," said Esme with a glint in her eyes. "I have cherry pie for dessert, but I suppose you will have to miss it."

Everyone laughed as Jasper shook his head furiously. "Oh, no, no, I have a separate pocket for dessert, though I might have to wait a bit before I can find it. Edward, how about you?"

I laughed. "Oh, I knew there would be dessert, so I kept my _pocket_ ready. I suppose we can take pity on you and take a break before we have pie. Right, Auntie?"

'Why don't we clean up first?" Alice suggested. "Mom, why don't you and Dad relax in front of the TV and we will bring in the pie and coffee in a while? And Bella," she added in a kind manner very similar to her mother, "I'm sure you must be tired. You have been helping Mom for hours. You can join them if you like. Edward and I will take care of the dishes and leftovers."

Bella protested, and Jasper offered to help, but Alice was quite firm, so she and Jasper were sent to the living room. Alice and I rinsed the dishes and loaded the dishwasher, and then began to wash the glassware carefully.

"Feels like old times, doesn't it?" she remarked, sounding nostalgic.

I huffed, amused. "I suppose so, though I wouldn't have thought you would want to remember those days."

She looked puzzled. "Why not? I know I was much younger and not much fun to spend time with, but having you around was nice."

I was surprised by her revelation, but decided to be honest. "I didn't mind you being younger; you were a sweet kid. But…didn't _you_ mind when Tony and I landed here suddenly, to live here full time? And that was without the drama our being here caused, at least for a few months?"

Alice looked at me and shook her head as I handed her a glass to dry. "Maybe I would have if I were older, but Edward, I was seven. All I understood was my cousins were going to be here all the time, instead of every other year for the holidays. In spite of the age gap, you and Tony were always nice to me, playing ball with me and watching kiddie movies. I don't remember everything before you came to live here, but I _do_ remember that." She sighed as I stared at her open-mouthed. "As for the drama…yes, it scared me even though I didn't understand what was happening. But Tony, even when he was lashing out at everyone, was never rough or rude with me. Somehow, I could sense he was hurting, so I just waited for him to get better."

"Wow," I exclaimed, feeling kind of dazed. "I never thought…I thought you were too young to understand all that, but…you did. I wish I hadn't isolated myself, Alice. I should have been a better brother and spent more time with you."

She patted my cheek. "Hey, big brother, don't feel bad about that. You were hurting too, even though you tried to be strong and all. At least Tony got therapy. You just managed on your own, didn't you? Dad still feels bad about it, especially with him being a doctor."

I drained the sudsy water and wiped the sink. "I am going to get therapy now. I have an appointment with Dr. Hale after the New Year. It will be strange to talk about my parents, and…Tony, but I guess it's important."

"I am sure it will," she said confidently. "You know, seeing you and Tony going through all that, it helped me choose what I wanted to do in my life. I want to become a therapist for children. I would love to help them."

I took a deep breath. "Alice, you will be amazing, I already know that. I'm sorry I underestimated you. Clearly, you were always wiser than your years, but I never realized that."

She laughed her tinkling laugh. "Well, Mom always said I was very intuitive. We have many more years ahead to make up for the ones we lost, so that's okay." Then her eyes twinkled mischievously. "By the way, you're not fooling anyone, big brother, even though you might think you're being sneaky. You like Bella, don't you?"

"Wh-what?" I stammered as heat rushed up my face. "What are you talking about?"

Alice began to take out dessert plates for the pie and arrange them on a tray. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. I just thought I should let you know so you aren't shocked if anyone comments on it." She gave me a playful wink and nodded at the plates. "Can you cut the pie for everyone? I'll start the coffee."

For the second time in the span of a few minutes, I felt lightheaded. "Uh, sure. Alice, am I really that obvious? Do you think Jasper noticed?"

She moved her head slowly from side to side, considering my questions. "No, you're not obvious: it's just that I know you well. I'm sure Mom knows; can't say about Dad. Not Jasper, anyway. It's not like you are doing anything overt, just those glances now and then, you know?"

I bit my lip as I sliced the pie. "Do you think Bella…has noticed? I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable."

"Oh yes, _she_ has definitely noticed," Alice chortled. "She would be blind not to. But I'm quite sure she feels the same for you, so you don't need to worry about making her feel uncomfortable." Then her expression became more serious. "She seems to be on the cautious side, but that's understandable, isn't it?"

I agreed, and we carried the pie and coffee into the living room.

* * *

**A.N. :** I have written a short story, 'Lost Love Found', for the Babies at the Border Compilation. It is kind of a sequel to 'Lost Beauty Found', though you don't need to read it to understand the new story.

Please donate to the worthy cause if you haven't already.

So, what do you think of Alice? Did you expect her to be this astute? :)


	16. Chapter 16

Hi! Thank you so much for your lovely comments on the previous chapter. I know the updates are slow, but the deadline to finish my TESOL course is rushing up, so I don't have much time to write.

I did get an A Plus in the last assignment, so that's something. :)

Hearty thanks to Fran, my ever-diligent beta.

All mistakes are mine.

Let's see how Christmas went for our favorite characters, shall we?

* * *

**Chapter-16**

Jasper was to leave the day after Christmas, so we had decided to inform everyone about the truck driver and our suspicions at breakfast. The avoidance weighed on my mind, but I didn't want to spoil the day for others.

Unlike some families, we didn't believe in rushing downstairs to open our Christmas presents at the crack of dawn. No, the Cullen household loved to sleep in on holidays.

Surprisingly, even Carlisle managed to get an off day. More often than not, some or other case would require him to make an appearance at the hospital, if only for a few hours. Sometimes, he would get an emergency call from Seattle or Portland, and would rush off in the midst of Christmas dinner. Being a renowned cardiologist had its drawbacks.

Around eight o'clock in the morning, we shuffled into the kitchen in our nightwear. It always amused me to see how our respective personalities reflected in our choice of sleepwear. Carlisle would saunter in wearing Ralph Lauren matching pajamas and a fleece-lined robe, Esme in something soft-hued and elegant, Alice in her cute shirt and shorts, and Tony and I in plaid, mismatching pajamas. Carlisle would ask Alice to wear something warm, and she would tease him that he was getting old.

This year, of course, Tony wasn't there, but we had two new additions. Bella, and Jasper.

I was fairly confident that Jasper would be in something conservative, but I had no idea what Bella might be wearing.

Shorts? Babydoll? Pajamas? Silk, cotton, satin? My imagination was running riot!

I was right about Jasper. He ambled in, eyes barely open, in a pair of light gray pajama pants and a blue cotton shirt. The coffee machine had been set on timer the night before, so in a few minutes all of us had mugs of hot, steaming coffee in our hands. There was also a plate of assorted cookies and another of bagels, to tide us over until the dinner was ready.

Bella was the last to enter the kitchen, and when I saw her, I burst out laughing. After a startled moment, so did she, and then the others joined us.

We matched!

Not only was she wearing mismatched flannel pajamas like me, it was also the same mismatch. Both of us wore red plaid pajamas with a plain gray shirt. We couldn't have done it better if we had planned the whole thing.

I should have known she wouldn't be in silk or satin. That wasn't her style at all. I confess, I was a little disappointed not to see her in something shorter, but on the other hand, what she was wearing suited her to a T.

Alice was laughing too much to speak coherently, but she managed a few words, asking us if we had purchased them from the same store.

"Mine are a nod to Christmas," I said, and then raised my eyebrows to Bella. "Yours?"

"Uh, the same, I guess," she answered shyly. "Also, I have always liked red. Yellow and orange too. They are such bright, happy colors, you know?"

Unlike the dull, colorless places she had grown up in, I deduced. Her words didn't say it, but her eyes, the flash of sadness through them…that said everything.

"They certainly are," agreed Esme, probably reading the same thing in her expression. "I love bright colors, especially during the winter when days are short, and the sun rarely shines. That's why I have those colorful cushions in the living room; they bring some brightness inside the house."

Alice clapped her hands suddenly. "Let's open our presents now, shall we? Maybe Mom and Dad have finally caved in and bought me that Porsche I've been begging for the last few months!"

Carlisle laughed indulgently. "Keep on dreaming, sweetheart. You do realize that model costs more than a modest-sized house, don't you?"

Alice shrugged and skipped to the living room, calling over her shoulder. "One can always dream, Dad!"

Laughing at her antics, we followed her to the Christmas tree we had set up and decorated days ago.

There's something about a Christmas tree that has always fascinated me. Even as a child, the process of setting up a tree and putting ornaments on it, followed by the star on the top, was the one thing that made me feel most like Christmas. I loved getting presents too, but sitting in the living room, staring at the festive-looking tree surrounded by twinkling lights…it took me to another world.

The feeling faded a bit as I grew up, but didn't die completely. And thank goodness for that, because as we sat down near the tree and I glanced at Bella, I saw the same feeling of awe on her face, and I got it.

"I think," said Carlisle, "Bella should be the first one to open her gifts. One reason is she is our special guest at the moment, but the other is that her gifts are interlinked. Esme?"

Esme nodded happily. "I agree. Bella, sweetheart, there are two gifts for you from the three of us." She picked up two packages from under the tree and handed them to Bella, who looked rather overwhelmed. "Now, I know you don't want us spending money on you, so I am telling you right now, we didn't spend a dime on these."

Bella looked rather confused, so Esme went on. "Go on, open them. I hope you will like them."

With hands that shook a little, Bella tore open the wrappings one by one. The first box contained a silver iPhone, and the second a silver notebook. She stared at them for a few seconds as if she could not believe her eyes, then looked at Esme, swallowed and spoke.

"Thank you so much, but Esme, these are expensive. I can't accept them…I'm sorry."

"They are not new, Bella," explained Esme kindly. "Didn't I say just now we didn't spend any money on these?"

"But…even if you bought them used…"

Alice put an arm around Bella and squeezed her shoulder. "They used to be mine, but I got new ones when I went into college, so they were just lying around, doing nothing. They work perfectly well, though." She looked worried. "Um, I hope you don't mind their not being new."

"No, of course not," Bella said earnestly. "I've never had any of these devices before, so thank you. Alice, will you show me how to use them?"

"Of course I will," Alice assured her. "Now, I believe Edward has something to add to your gifts."

I felt my ears heat up as Bella turned her startled gaze to me. With a self-conscious smile, I offered to her an envelope with her name on it. She looked at it curiously before opening it, her tongue peeping out and licking her lower lip in a nervous gesture.

_Don't think about her tongue right now, you doofus. Your family is standing right there!_

"An iTunes card?" she asked softly as she stared at the purple and orange card in her hand, a smile stretching slowly across her face. When she looked up, her eyes were shining with happiness.

"Well, I know that you sing very well," I said, feeling everyone's eyes upon me. "I guessed you must love music, so…" I shook my head. "I know, it's not very imaginative."

"Are you kidding? I love it!" she exclaimed, and then surprised the hell out of me by coming forward and hugging me with her good arm.

Even though I knew Jasper must be wondering what was going on, I could not help my response. My arms wound around her instinctively, even as my eyelids drifted shut and my forehead rested on her head. The softness of her hair…the gentle fragrance enveloped my senses, relaxing me.

Was it for a few seconds, or a few minutes? I didn't know, but it was over too soon. I felt Bella's arm loosening from around my waist, and though every cell of my body protested against letting her go, I did, very reluctantly.

I could sense the exact moment when she realized what she had done. Her head snapped up, her eyes widened, and she took a couple of hasty steps back, almost stumbling into Alice.

A rosy hue spread on her cheeks as she began a stammering apology, but before I could think of something appropriate to say, Alice poked her playfully.

"Hey, Bella, where is my hug? Isn't _my_ gift worth anything?"

Esme and Carlisle laughed, and I took a much-needed breath as the tension in the room broke. Bella turned around and threw her arms around Alice, almost hitting her with her cast. Both of them giggled. Even Jasper, who had remained stone-faced until then, broke into a smile.

More presents were exchanged, with my aunt and uncle being creative (or at least my aunt was; I'm sure Carlisle just went along with her), Alice being cute, and I going along with various gift cards as usual.

As a final touch, Esme broke out our collection of Christmas sweaters—the ones we wore only on or around Christmas. For the rest of the year, they remained stored in some mysterious box, with only Esme knowing the location. They were not particularly ugly, but they were definitely not something one would wear to work, being a little too festive with their bright reds and greens.

"I hope you will wear one as well, Jasper," said Esme, gesturing to him to pick one from the box. "I know it's silly, but it's kind of a fun tradition for us, and I keep on buying new ones, so there are more than enough. Just pick one."

Jasper was a good sport, laughing and choosing one in red, with a little green tree on it. Mine was a green one with a few golden stars here and there, and Alice went all out with one that had Mrs. Claus on the flying sleigh. But the one that really surprised me was Bella's.

It was green and red and had tiny reindeers and Christmas trees on it. And stars. It practically screamed _Christmas. _

I opened my mouth to ask Esme why she had bought that ridiculous thing for Bella, when Bella astonished me by hugging Esme and thanking her.

"I love this!" she declared, looking as excited as a little kid.

And I understood why my aunt had chosen it for Bella. Esme was nothing if not perceptive.

In a manner, she was trying to make up for all the Christmases Bella had not celebrated; not in such a festive way, at least. And she was also making her feel welcome to the family. No doubt she had picked up on the vibes between Bella and me, even before the spontaneous hug Bella gave me.

Once we looked like we belonged on a Christmas postcard, Esme took a few photographs and then let us go. We were to reconvene after a shower break, in day clothes but wearing the same sweater, and help her prepare the feast.

I knew Esme could do it without our interference, for that was what it was, for the most part. We could chop and slice under her supervision, but none of us was an expert at cooking. I think Alice had the intuition, but not the patience. Of course, Bella hadn't had much opportunity until now, so I couldn't say how she would turn out.

It was more about bonding, anyway. So, we followed her instructions while she timed everything and transformed raw ingredients into delicious, mouth-watering dishes. The turkey was perfectly done, the mashed potatoes melted in our mouths, the cranberry sauce had just the right balance between tart and sweet, the vegetables were crisp, and the glazed ham deserved a second helping. There was apple pie for dessert, and a slice each of the dark plum cake that was Esme's specialty. The white wine Jasper had brought went well with the meal.

After stuffing ourselves, we sprawled out in front of the TV and watched a couple of Christmas movies. I doubt any of us was good for anything else.

Finally, Alice and I got up to clean up and take care of the leftovers. Once that was done, all of us decided to take a walk in the neighborhood, get some fresh air and burn a few calories as well. Carlisle and Esme frequently stopped to chat with their friends, so the rest of us continued our leisurely stroll. I offered Bella my arm as the road was a bit slippery in places. She accepted with a warm smile.

"I hope I didn't embarrass you in the morning," she said softly when Alice and Jasper were a little bit ahead of us due to their faster pace.

I was surprised but pleased she wasn't ignoring it. "Not at all," I answered, smiling back. "Um, it was unexpected, but I am happy you liked your gift and, uh, expressed your liking. I wasn't sure if you would, you know?"

"Of course I did," said Bella, giving me a look from her clear, brown eyes that showed her sincerity. "That was so thoughtful of you; and I do love music. As for the phone and notebook…I don't have words. This has been the best Christmas ever. Except…Anthony. I wish he was with us."

She sounded sad, which was understandable. But it also brought to my mind other issues.

"Uh, Bella, I understand you miss Tony, we all do." It was a difficult subject, and I hoped I wasn't hurting her. "But there is something I must tell you. Would you like to sit down for a few minutes?"

She nodded. "Yes, I am a bit tired. Not used to so much walking since the accident, I guess."

"We can go back after you rest a bit," I promised, reproaching myself for not thinking of it before.

We found a bench in the nearby park and sat down. There were a few children playing around. Bella looked at two little girls swinging and laughing. It was a wistful look.

I took her hand in mine, and she turned to me.

"It's too soon, I know that," I began, swallowing my fears. "I don't expect anything from you, but…I feel something for you, Bella, something more than just physical attraction. I want to know if…if you feel anything for me, anything at all. Or…am I reading you all wrong?"

She looked at me with wide eyes, then opened her mouth to speak but closed it without saying anything as different expressions warred in her eyes. Surprise, confusion, guilt, sadness…everything but happiness, or even hope.

My heart sank into my boots. I was wrong, and so was Alice.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," I said heavily, letting go of her hand. "I thought you…it's okay. Just forget I said anything, all right? I will leave with Jasper tomorrow…otherwise it will be uncomfortable for you."

Tears shimmered in Bella's eyes.

"This is _your_ home, Edward," she said. "There's no need to leave early because of a…misunderstanding. Please, just think how disappointed Esme will be…"

But how could I stay?

* * *

**A.N. **Uh-oh, could Alice be wrong? Has Edward been wrong about Bella?

What do you think of Esme's Christmas tradition of wearing those special sweaters? Do you have any cute tradition for the day?

Check out Fran's Winterward Card Contest 2019 on Facebook. I'm a bit late to ask you for entries, but you can enjoy the ones that are posted there.

Merry Christmas!


	17. Chapter 17

Hello friends! Finally, I am done with the TESOL course. Hopefully, now I will have more free time to write and update.

Right now I am on a mini-vacation with a childhood friend of mine, and having a wonderful time.

Fran, my ever-diligent beta, did a great job with this chapter. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Chapter-17**

If possible, I would have run back to the house, packed my bags, and left for Seattle immediately. Unfortunately, it was not the practical thing to do.

I had to get Bella home. I couldn't just leave her there with her arm in a cast, not to mention her questionable balance, and the snow on the road.

I had to invent a really good excuse that would justify my leaving this early. I knew Esme would be disappointed in any case, and perhaps Alice too, given the bonding we've had recently. But at least my excuse should be valid enough that they wouldn't suspect anything.

And Jasper and I still had to explain the appearance of the truck driver in Seattle and his suspicious death. That could not be put off any longer. Bella might not feel anything for me, but the fact remained that her life could possibly be in danger, and it was my responsibility to keep her safe.

We walked home slowly; both of us completely silent.

I forced myself to put on a smile and talk with the others as we played board games. It was another one of Esme's little traditions; one that I usually enjoyed. Today, however, it was all I could do to move the pieces on the board. Even though I knew it was pointless to think of Bella, my eyes would find her now and then and try to decipher what was going on behind her eyes.

It was clear her head wasn't in the game, but it was impossible to guess what she was thinking. Her face remained expressionless, except for a polite smile that accompanied her words while answering Esme or Alice.

It seemed that my presence, even for the evening, was making her uncomfortable.

When the games were over, Esme asked if anyone wanted supper. I refused, saying I had had too much in the afternoon. It was not entirely untrue, but I am sure I would have had a little bit of something, had I been in better spirits. As it was, the idea of food was almost revolting to me.

I took the opportunity to pretend to be tired and sleepy, and bade everyone a good night.

Bella didn't even look at me.

Sleep didn't come easy that night. I tossed and turned, my bed seeming the most uncomfortable bed in the world. I got up and sat near the window for a while, staring at the white world outside without noticing anything. I even sneaked downstairs after everyone had gone to bed for a mug of warm milk, hoping it would help me.

Nothing helped. My thoughts went about in a circle as to what I felt for Bella, what I had said to her, and her answer—or rather, her utter silence on the subject. Should I have waited, or should I never have said anything? I hoped she didn't think I was trying to take advantage of her vulnerable state, or her dependence on my aunt and uncle. I wondered if I should restrict my visits to Forks while she lived with them. How I would explain that to Esme, I had no idea.

Finally, I drifted off in an uneasy slumber sometime around four in the morning.

Hardly had I closed my eyes, or so it seemed to me, then I was awakened by a soft knock on the door. At first, I wasn't sure if it was part of a dream, or perhaps a branch knocking against the window, and merely looked about in confusion. But then, there it was again, a soft, almost hesitant rap of a knuckle against wood. I threw off the warm duvet, switched on the bedside lamp and got out of bed.

I opened the door to find Bella standing there, looking scared but determined.

"Bella?" I shook my head, baffled. "What are you…Are you feeling unwell?" Though in that case, she would have gone to Carlisle, right?

She cleared her throat nervously. "Uh, I have something important to tell you. I know it's very early, but this is the only time we have some privacy. May I come in?"

I may have blinked at her a few times until my brain started working. Then I nodded and said, _of course,_ and stepped aside so she could enter.

She looked around. "Um, where should I sit?"

Good question, as there was nowhere to sit but my bed. Well, there _was_ the window seat, but it wouldn't be comfortable for her, with her arm in a cast.

Sighing, I cleared a space for her on the bed by folding the duvet and invited her to sit there, while I perched on the window seat, having pulled on a hoodie first.

"If you are worried about me repeating my words from yesterday…"

She shook her head frantically. "No, that's not it. Well, it's a reason, but not because I don't…like you."

My sleep-addled brain tried to process her words.

"Uh, what does that mean?"

Her hands twisted in her lap. "You are going to hate me when I tell you the truth. Even your family will, but I can't…see you…sad because of me."

"I will never hate you," I protested before I thought of something else. "Wait, what was that about me being sad? What does _that_ have to do with anything? I projected my feelings on you; that was _my_ mistake—"

She shook her head again. "No, it wasn't…a mistake, I mean." Suddenly, her cheeks seemed to be on fire.

I swallowed as hope rose in my heart. "So…I hadn't read you wrong?"

"No." Her eyes met mine, and her lips turned up for a moment. "I…um, I do…like you. I just can't…"

I couldn't help smiling, if only briefly. "That's a relief. So, you are saying it's too soon? I get that. Anthony…"

"…was never my boyfriend." Her words were so low that they were almost a whisper, but I heard them. However, they made no sense.

"But he told Esme on the phone…"

"It was a lie."

I felt my back stiffening. So, Jasper's suspicion was correct. I was such a fool.

"To save my life," she continued, rushing her words as she saw my dark expression. "My boyfriend, Jacob, got into the wrong crowd. He lost some money in gambling, and…he was asked to deliver drugs to some people. I don't know what happened exactly, but the police found him dead. Overdosed, they said. I told them it wasn't possible: Jake never did drugs. No one listened to me. Anyway, after a few days a guy he knew turned up on my doorstep. He said his boss was unhappy with how Jake had handled things, and I was supposed to compensate for him, work for them for a while, you know?"

With every word she spoke, I felt the distance between us growing. It seemed I didn't know her at all. Even now, was she telling the truth?

The uncertainty I felt reflected on her face. She nodded to herself as if she had been expecting it. When she spoke again, it was slower than before.

"I got scared. I would have gone to the police except I didn't know if I could trust them, so I told my boss and his wife everything and asked them if I should leave the city. They advised me to wait a bit and contacted Anthony. They said they trusted him completely, that he was a good and honest man."

Yes, yes, he was. And he paid for it with his life.

"It turned out Anthony was already suspicious of some people in the department being involved with a drug cartel, so he agreed I should be moved immediately. However, until he was sure, he recommended that I should stay with him. If anyone asked, I was to say I was his girlfriend."

"He never said a word to me," I murmured, more to myself than to her.

She looked at me, eyes wide and red-rimmed in the soft light of the lamp, combined with the little bit of natural light that had begun to filter in through my window.

"He didn't mean to tell anyone; it was a temporary arrangement. But Esme called one day and I picked up unthinkingly as Anthony was in the shower. When she asked me who I was, I blurted out the same answer. Anthony went with it, saying he couldn't very well tell her the truth." She took a deep breath. "He said he was sure the drug lord would be caught very soon, and then I would be safe. At that point, he would tell Esme things didn't work out between us."

"And…after he died…you still kept the pretense," I said slowly, trying to connect the dots. There was no proof she was speaking the truth, but her story seemed plausible. I knew my brother would try to protect someone if he thought they were in danger; it was an intrinsic quality of his, almost an instinct. And he would have kept it a secret, especially if he believed the matter would be resolved soon. But why would Bella continue the charade? Was she scared?

Bella shivered, whether due to cold or fear, I didn't know. But I moved towards her.

"You're cold. Here, put your feet on the bed."

"No, I'm—"

"Please," I insisted.

She looked at me, her eyes sad, her face young.

"You'll have to help me."

"Of course."

When she was sitting comfortably against the headboard, I unfolded the duvet and covered Bella almost to her shoulders. Then I went back to my seat near the window.

She was looking at me with a wondering expression as she shook her head.

"What?"

"You two are so much alike, you know? Even though I was nothing to Anthony, he always took good care of me. Now you are doing the same." She sighed softly. "I had never met people like this before. Even your aunt and uncle…so warm and welcoming…"

"Umm." I didn't know what to say.

She gathered her thoughts and continued. "Anyway, you asked why I kept on pretending. I…when I woke up in the hospital, I was very confused. When they told me Anthony…hadn't made it, I was scared. Whom could I trust? I didn't know…Also, a couple of days before the accident, Anthony had made me promise…"

I sat up straighter. "What? What had he said?"

"He had been kind of quiet over dinner, which was unusual for him." That made me chuckle. Anthony being quiet was definitely unusual. Bella smiled as if agreeing with me. "When I asked him if anything was the matter, he said it was nothing. Then he abruptly said he wanted me to promise something. I found it strange, but agreed anyway."

Her expression grew serious. "He said I shouldn't tell anyone the truth if anything went wrong. That was it. I asked him if it was likely, but he assured me everything was okay. This was just a contingency plan. I didn't make a big deal about it and promised. Later, in the hospital, it occurred to me that maybe he knew something _could_ go wrong. And so, I didn't talk to anyone."

"The doctors thought you were in shock," I murmured, remembering.

"I suppose I was, for a while anyway." She bit her lip, thinking. "All my life, I had been independent, but for the past few weeks I had been relying on Anthony. He was keeping me safe. And then, suddenly, he wasn't there…and the doctor was telling me he was sorry, but I had lost my baby…I didn't know what to think, what to do."

A couple of tears rolled down her cheeks. "When I saw you, I really thought you were him, and I could breathe. Even when Esme convinced me otherwise, I kept on feeling this…connection. Of course, I thought it was because you were Anthony's twin."

I held my breath as I asked her, "And now?"

A shy smile appeared through the tears. "Now that I know you as yourself, the connection is stronger. But…" There was that uncertainty again. "Aren't you mad at me?"

Should I have been mad at her?

* * *

**A.N. **So, the truth is out, at least as much as Bella knows. Of course there are a few surprises left. :)

What do you think? should Edward be mad at her?


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you for your happy reviews for the last chapter. Let us see how Bella's confession goes with the rest of the family.

Beta'ed by Fran.

All mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Chapter-18**

_Should I have been mad at her?_

I shook my head slowly. "I'm not mad at you, Bella. Disappointed, perhaps, that you didn't share all this with me before, but not mad. How can I be, knowing what you've gone through? You were scared, you didn't know me, and Anthony had specifically asked you not to reveal the truth. You did what was necessary for your safety, nothing more. I would have done the same in your place."

Rather than comfort her, my words seemed to upset her.

"Ed-" That was all she said, before she hid her face in her hands and began crying in earnest.

I scrambled on to the bed and hugged her carefully. "Bella, what is it? What have I said?"

"I—I'm so sorry," she sobbed out as her whole body shook in my arms.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked gently, trying to soothe her by running my fingers through her hair. "Bella, sweetheart, please, talk to me."

She looked up finally, her eyes still wet with tears. But there was an expression of wonder in them as well.

"You—and your family—are such good people, Edward. I feel so guilty about Anthony; for having involved him in my mess, and you are consoling me instead of yelling at me. How do you—if it wasn't for me—"

I took a deep breath. "Bella, I am not going to pretend the thought hasn't crossed my mind. However, the fact is that Anthony was a grown man and a cop. If he took you under his wing, he must have had a reason. Perhaps he was already investigating this person or this group—"

"But my being with him proved to be a huge risk to him, didn't it?"

I nodded twice, thinking aloud. "Perhaps, but who is to say he wasn't taking a risk before that? Bella, I know my brother. He had always been a risk-taker, a hell-raiser. He was never afraid of anything, could never say no to a challenge. Trust me, even if he was aware of being in danger from these drug-runners, he wasn't going to stop until he had uncovered every bit of evidence needed to put them behind bars. Maybe you being there escalated the situation, maybe it didn't. There's no use beating yourself up over it. Please, don't blame yourself for what happened."

Gradually, her sobs quietened and she stopped shaking. The softness and warmth of her body, combined with my lack of sleep and the easing of my mind from knowing that my feelings were reciprocated, caused me to doze off.

I was woken for the second time that morning by a knock on the door, this one not as hesitant as the earlier one. I opened my eyes to find Bella sleeping soundly beside me, her face more peaceful than I had ever seen. Carefully, without disturbing her, I slipped out of bed and went to open the door.

"Hi, big brother," chirped Alice. "I have been sent to fetch you sleepyheads for breakfast. Jasper is already there. I will go knock on Bella's door."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say.

She tilted her head curiously. "Oh? Why do you look kind of…guilty?"

I looked back at my bed instinctively, then realized my mistake and whipped my head back to Alice, feeling my ears become warm.

Her eyes widened as she processed my action. Her mouth opened, closed and opened again, and she craned her neck as if it would allow her to see inside the room above my shoulder.

"Is…Bella here?" she whispered as if we were accomplices in crime.

I forced my throat to work.

"It's not what you think, Alice." She looked skeptical, so I rushed on to explain. "She came to me early in the morning, to tell me…well, I think you—and everyone else—should hear it from her. It's really important, and she was too scared to tell us before. Just…give us ten minutes and we'll be downstairs."

Alice nodded, looking sympathetic. I guess she believed me. I released a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, and went in to wake up Bella.

-Analogous-

The atmosphere at breakfast was…strange. Alice and Esme smiled at us encouragingly, whereas Carlisle and Jasper looked dubious. I wondered how much Alice had revealed. Hopefully, she had kept the part about Bella sleeping in my room to herself.

Even though we had done nothing wrong, it would be awkward at best to explain _that_.

"Breakfast first," Esme declared in a no-nonsense tone, with an almost-glare towards Carlisle and Jasper that dared them to speak a single word. Thankfully, they were smart enough to keep their mouths shut.

I couldn't eat much, relieved though I was to have some time to gather my thoughts. Neither did Bella, but that was usual for her. The others focused on finishing their meal quickly, so they could get to the important part.

Why did I feel like I was under interrogation, even though it was Bella who was to answer their questions?

As soon as the dishes had been cleared, we moved to the living room.

Without anyone prompting her, Bella began her story. Her voice quivered now and then, and she apologized to Esme and Carlisle for deceiving them when they had been so kind and generous to her. But she didn't stop until she had laid every bit of truth out on the table. Then she sat with her shoulders straight, as if facing a firing squad.

Before anyone could say a word, Esme got up and hugged her tightly, muttering _my poor, darling girl_ again and again. I breathed easy. Even if Carlisle and Jasper were suspicious, they wouldn't openly antagonize Esme while she was in mama bear mode.

Alice had tears in her eyes and she was shaking her head. "Oh, Bella, how much you have gone through!"

Carlisle opened his mouth, sighed, and shut it again. Jasper was the only one who seemed impatient.

When Esme let Bella go, she looked up and asked, "Aren't you mad at me? I took advantage of your—"

Esme raised a finger. "You didn't take advantage of us. You were scared, and you did what Anthony had asked of you. Any sensible person would have done that." She raised a brow at Carlisle. "Don't you agree, dear?"

"Uh, yes, I suppose so." He cleared his throat. "However, I do have some questions."

"I will tell you anything," said Bella, her gaze unflinching.

I tensed, but I need not have. Carlisle's questions were merely to confirm some details from her past, and Bella answered them earnestly.

Jasper had only one question, something I had anticipated.

"Bella, I understand why Anthony asked you to hide the truth, and why you did it. But please, think back carefully on all the conversations you have had with him. Did he ever mention anyone by name, or even a nickname, anyone who might be associated with this drug cartel? It will be a great help to us." He folded his hands in front of him as if in supplication.

Bella looked genuinely puzzled at his query. "A name? No, he never mentioned anyone by name. Maybe he didn't know?"

Jasper looked crestfallen. "Are you sure of that? Think, Bella. It's important."

Bella got a look on her face that people do when they are concentrating hard. Then she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Jasper, but nothing comes to mind. But…" she continued, frowning, "Jake once told me there was someone his contact had mentioned. It was just a letter, though—_R._"

"R? That's it?" Jasper looked understandably disappointed.

"I'm sorry I can't help you, but yes, that's all he knew. He did say he was a fearsome man, very cruel in his dealings."

Jasper shrugged. "I suppose I can check in the database, see if I can find anything. And you can let your guy know too."

I nodded. "I'll do that. Meanwhile, there's something we need to tell you." I included everyone except Jasper in my gaze.

They were understandably shocked by our information about the truck driver coming to Seattle and then being killed. Jasper and I assured them there was no present danger, and we would alert them if something else related to the case cropped up.

"Still, be alert and aware," I told Bella. "Just…you know, if you notice a stranger at your workplace, or anything happens that is out of ordinary." Then I looked at my aunt and uncle, and Alice. "That goes for you too. I am not asking you to be paranoid, but don't let anyone take you by surprise."

Everyone agreed on this, and then Jasper said he must leave for Seattle, where he was taking a flight to Chicago.

* * *

**A.N. **So, there we have it-everything Bella knows, and a remark from Jake. Do you think it might be important? And do you agree with Edward that Anthony might have been in danger anyway?

Thank you for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

Hi! Sorry for the long wait, and thank you for the love you have shown this story.

You probably know that Dee Creston, fanfic's loving grandma, has passed away. I will miss her kind, thoughtful reviews and her _hugs and smooches. _I'm sure she is sitting with her laptop in heaven, chuckling over our stories. :)

Many, many thanks to Fran, my ever diligent beta.

Any mistakes you find are mine.

* * *

**Chapter-19**

Isn't it remarkable how much difference the presence or absence of just _one _person can make in the atmosphere of a place?

Even though Jasper was a good guy, and had been a close friend of Tony, his departure made me feel as if a weight had lifted off my shoulders. The moment the cab's taillights disappeared in the cold, foggy morning, I felt myself smiling as I turned back towards the house.

Why? Why did I feel happier and lighter with him gone? After all, he was an ally, helping me in the search of whoever was responsible for the death of my brother. The information he shared with me could be valuable in keeping Bella—and my family—safe. And yet, here I was, wanting to break into a jig as I entered the house.

As I looked at Bella and Alice, sitting close by on the couch and giggling, I knew the answer.

Bella felt uncomfortable in front of Jasper, perhaps because he had seen her at Anthony's place and until an hour ago thought of her as Anthony's girlfriend. Even though Bella had clarified that part, it probably made her feel awkward to have his eyes on her. It certainly made _me _feel conscious of my actions.

It was hard enough to stay away from Bella before I knew for certain she liked me as well. Now it was going to be impossible. So, Jasper _not _being around was a definite bonus.

Of course, I wasn't a teenager, so I would still keep some boundaries in front of my aunt and uncle. Not to mention that Bella herself was in a delicate place, physically as well as emotionally. I was certainly not going to push her in any way.

And then she looked up and smiled at me, and I could almost _see _all my good intentions flying out the window. The way her deep, dark eyes sparkled; they made me feel as if there was no one around us. They pulled me closer: I didn't even notice when Alice got up and left the room. I was only aware of Bella's hand reaching out for mine, of sitting down beside her, of having her small, warm body in my arms, and of her soft lips connecting with mine.

No one disturbed us. For long, leisurely moments, we kissed and touched without the heavy shadow of guilt hanging over us. Those moments led to a moment of mutual content and relaxation. Before I knew, I was asleep.

I woke up to the feeling of Bella's soft breath tickling my neck, and the sound of soft conversation drifting in from the kitchen.

"I have never seen Edward so content, you know," said Esme's musical voice. "Bella is definitely good for him. I know Carlisle is skeptical, but I won't let him drive Bella away."

"He's just worried, Mom." Alice. "I mean, yes, Bella is a sweet girl, but she may not stay in Edward's life for very long. Now, don't give me _that _look; I'm on your side. But think about it—she has had a major shock recently, she is still recuperating from injuries, and she herself said she had never had love and support before. She might _think _she loves Edward, but can you be sure she won't feel differently once she's on her feet again? That's all I am saying."

"Oh Alice, my college-going, cynical child," Esme crooned, "have a little faith. I know they haven't met in the best of circumstances, but there's much more than mere attraction or even a desire to comfort each other over a shared loss between them. Besides," she continued in a teasing tone, "didn't you tell Edward Bella _liked _him?"

"I am not going back on it," Alice retorted. "But liking someone, or even loving them, does not mean being together for life. Just don't start planning a wedding, okay?"

Esme laughed, a soft, silvery sound. "I won't, but I am telling you now, it will happen. And I know you are intuitive enough to realize it, but you're trying to be practical like your father. That's okay. Let's promise not to meddle in their lives, one way or the other. They will find their way on their own."

Alice agreed and added she was going to see a couple of old friends. The sound of her footsteps fading away was followed by Esme humming a sweet melody.

The conversation didn't exactly disturb me, but it did leave me wondering about some issues. I was touched that Esme was confident Bella and I would have a long relationship, and as for her planning a wedding…I hadn't thought about it, but there was no doubt I would want it at some point. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

The question was, would Bella want the same, or would she fall out of…what? After all, she wasn't in love with me. She had said she _liked _me, and even though the way she said it made me feel it was more than just liking me, how could I be sure?

Bella woke up a few minutes later, yawning and stretching. I could see her eyes widening as she took in her surroundings.

"I'm so sorry. You must be so uncomfortable," she apologized, trying to move away.

I had to smile at her bashful expression. "I'm not in the least uncomfortable, sweetheart," I assured her, placing a hand on her back so she wouldn't move too far.

A shy smile curved her lips upwards. "Sweetheart?"

I scratched my neck. "Uh, yes, is that okay? I know it's a bit old-fashioned…"

"I love it," she interrupted, eyes shining with honest emotion. "No one has ever called me sweetheart, you know? Jake was…well, we were more friends than anything else, even when he became my boyfriend. We didn't have this…intensity."

_She felt an intensity between us_. That was good. It pointed to more than _like._

"Um, my mom used to call me sweetheart," I informed her, nostalgia coloring my tone. "Esme does too…so I guess…Not that I'm your mom, or aunt—" I stopped, flustered, as Bella began to laugh.

"Did anyone say something about me?" Esme enquired, smiling as she entered the room. She held a tray in her hands, which she placed on the coffee table in front of us.

"Neither of you ate much for breakfast, so I made sandwiches. Why don't you have a bite and go for a walk? The weather's not too bad, for a change."

Hmm, Esme might not be pushing us, but she was definitely nudging.

Not that I had anything against going for a walk with Bella. Or having a sandwich or two. In fact, I realized I was famished.

I thanked Esme and enthusiastically devoured a couple of sandwiches, happy to notice that Bella managed to finish one. It was definitely an improvement on her usual lack of appetite.

"You feel up to a walk, Bella?"

"Sure."

Esme was right. The weather was pretty good for late December—sunny, crisp and clear. I offered my arm to Bella, mindful of the slippery patches here and there, and she took it with a smile.

We strolled quietly for a few minutes, while I tried to gather my thoughts and phrase them in a manner that wouldn't be considered pushy. Finally, I decided that sharing my thoughts would be better than asking questions.

I began by telling Bella about Anthony and me when we were younger, about our parents and losing them, and the effect it had on us. I told her how therapy helped Tony and how I hoped it will help me. She listened intently, nodding and asking questions in between.

I told her how insecure I felt before she had revealed Tony had never been her boyfriend. That definitely puzzled her.

"Why would you feel that?"

"Well, Tony was so handsome and charming…"

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Are you fishing for compliments? You do remember you were twins, right?"

I laughed self-consciously. "Yes, of course I do. I didn't mean—it's not just a matter of looks, you know? He always had this confidence, this charisma; when he walked into a room, he lit it up. I always felt like I was his shadow or something—"

My words were cut off as Bella put her hand on my lips and shook her head quickly. "You are wrong, Edward. You are very much your own person. Anthony was an amazing guy, but please don't count yourself as any less. Once I got over my disbelief about his death, I always saw you as an individual—a wonderfully sensitive and caring individual. I like you just as you are."

I swear my whole face felt hot. Was I blushing? Way to be manly, Edward!

"Hey," she said gently, indicating a bench nearby, probably the very bench we had sat on last evening. "Let's sit for a moment. I think we need to clarify some things."

Was it only a day since I had shared with Bella my feelings for her? It seemed much longer.

We sat facing each other, and Bella took my hand in both of hers.

"Edward, why do you compare yourself with Anthony? Really?"

I exhaled a short, sharp breath. "I wish I had a valid reason to give you, Bella. It's not as if my parents treated us differently, or we had dramatically opposite lives at school. I mean, yes, he was always the popular one, but I had friends too. My life wasn't bad in any way, just…quieter, and I preferred it that way. But over the years, I couldn't help noticing the way people were attracted to Tony. It never bothered me—well, not much—but when I met you…"

She arched an eyebrow. "What?"

I half-shrugged. "At first, I thought there was no way you would be attracted to me, after having been with Tony. And later, I was afraid you might like me but only because my face is the same. I'm sorry—that was unfair to you."

"Oh Edward," Bella raised a hand and stroked my face from temple to chin. "You have a beautiful face, and it does affect me. I'm not blind, you know. But you know what is even more beautiful?" She placed her hand over my heart. "This right here, this is what pulls me to you. Please don't doubt that. I realize we haven't known each other very long, but I hope you will give me a chance to prove that my feelings for you are genuine."

I felt my lips lift in a smile. "Really?"

"That right there," she said, touching my lips with her forefinger. "That is the smile I love, Edward. And when it's directed towards me—I can't tell you how that makes me feel. I feel…all warm and melty inside, like chocolate in the sun." She shook her head self-consciously. "Oh, that was a terrible analogy, wasn't it?"

This time I laughed. "Not at all. I love that I can make you feel _melty. _And I love anything chocolate, by the way."

I also noted and tucked away in my mind that Bella loved my smile.

"In that case, I will ask Esme to teach me your favorite desserts, particularly those with chocolate," she promised. "Anything else you want to talk about?"

I sighed. There _was _something I should tell her. I just wasn't sure how she would take it.

"Yes, actually. A couple of years ago, while I was on a case, I was shot in the leg."

"Oh, no!" Bella gasped, squeezing my hand tightly. Her eyes clouded over with worry. "Oh, Edward."

I squeezed her hand back. "It's all right now. I got medical attention quickly and the operation was successful. Unfortunately, there was some damage to the bone that could not be fully corrected, so my left leg isn't as good as the right. I mean, I can walk fine, but running and jumping…not so much."

There were tears in Bella's eyes. "I'm so sorry that happened. Does it hurt still?"

I shrugged. "Sometimes, in bad weather, or if I do too much standing. It could have been worse, I suppose. Uh, is that something you can live with? Or is it…too much?"

I didn't want to ask her directly if it would change her feelings, but I had to know. If it was going to be an issue, it would be better to stop this right now, even if it would kill me.

Bella was silent, staring at me with wide eyes as a few tears dropped down her cheeks. It made me feel uncomfortable.

"I should have told you before, right?" I muttered, shifting nervously in place. "It's just…there didn't seem to be any point, if you didn't feel anything for me. It's okay if—"

Bella wiped roughly at her tears. "What are you talking about? I'm sad only because you had to go through all that, Edward. Do you really think I am that shallow, that my feelings might change because you have an injury?"

I released a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. "I didn't want to presume anything, Bella. It might be a big deal for some people, you know? And I wouldn't even blame them. That's why—" I swallowed before I could continue speaking. "That's why I rarely date: I'm always questioning myself what will happen if we make some progress and then I tell her and she freaks out…But when I met you, I couldn't stop myself, in spite of all the obstacles. The more I got to know you, the more I wanted to be with you—"

Her hand touched my cheek, and I leaned into it instinctively. "Edward, I feel that pull as well. It confused me in the beginning. How could I feel something for a stranger? And then there were my circumstances…they were weird, to say the least. I was scared and hurt and just…I had no idea where my life was going. But you…you make everything better, so much better." She gave a small laugh. "I don't know what you see in me—"

I didn't let her complete her sentence, tilting my head and kissing her once, twice, thrice, until she gave up trying to talk and kissed me back. When we broke away, both of us were smiling like loons.

"Let's make a pact, Bella."

She looked at me curiously. "Um-hmm."

"Let's not think of what is wrong with us, okay? Instead, let's be grateful for having found each other, for how _right _this is—this thing between us. Let's move on from the past and the pain it brought us. Live in the present, all right?"

Her smile widened. "All right, Edward. Let's do that."

* * *

**A.N. **Do you agree with Alice or Esme? :)

Should Edward have told Bella about his injury earlier? What do you think? Share your thoughts with me!

Oh, good news! _Lost Love Found _has been nominated in the Top Ten contest for March. Please go to TwiFanficRecs and vote for it.

Take care, and pray that this pandemic gets over soon.


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you for sharing your thoughts! Most of you agreed that Esme would prove right about Edward and Bella being together in the long run. As for Edward's leg, everyone was sure it was nothing he should stress over. I love your optimism and warm hearts.

Let's have some fluff now, after all the heaviness.

Fran is my wonderful, ever-encouraging beta.

All mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Chapter-20**

Living in the present was fun, more fun than I had had since…well, a very long time ago.

Now that I was sure there was nothing from my past that could jump out and scare Bella, I found myself genuinely relaxed. I think Bella was too.

Of course, there still was the case to be solved, and the possibility of Bella being in danger, so we couldn't afford to be careless. Emmett was sure Jenks would have some news very soon, though.

I also hoped the Chicago police might get a lead, but if there was someone on the payroll of the mob, he might sabotage the investigation. It was a fifty-fifty chance.

Meanwhile, I had a few days I could spend with Bella, get to know her better, and enjoy our time together.

And kiss her.

A lot.

Kissing Bella was delicious torture. She was so responsive and soft and…warm, I couldn't have enough. And she would make these little sounds that drove me crazy.

Stopping myself after a certain point was a test in patience, but I was also aware of her injuries and her loss, as well as our being in my aunt's house. However delighted Esme was for us, I was sure she wouldn't want to come across us less than fully clothed.

Of course, I mean a situation where Bella and I were not fully clothed, not Esme. Well, obviously Esme would be fully clothed too, she always was—okay, maybe not always, not while she was with her husband—but I didn't want to go there.

Me and my rambling thoughts.

Anyway, Bella didn't make it easy. Not that she tried to be seductive, she was too innocent for that, but she had this earnestness. She made it clear that she wanted to learn new things, from me.

Considering I wasn't exactly a Casanova, I found her enthusiasm very…sexy.

And very flattering.

It did lead to trouble one evening though, or at least, an awkward situation.

Bella had been especially playful that day, the day before I was to leave for Seattle. If there was a word for gentle flirting, I would have used it to describe her behavior. She smiled, made jokes, and touched me now and then in passing. It was the best kind of build-up; the only problem was I knew it would lead to nothing. By the time we finished dinner and did the dishes, I was ready to explode with frustration. My body felt as if it was sizzling with anticipation, while my head told me to cool it as nothing was going to happen.

I told my aunt and uncle that I was going to bed as I wanted to leave early the next morning. The fact was I couldn't be around Bella anymore; it was unbearable.

After changing into my pajamas and brushing my teeth, I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes, but of course, I couldn't sleep. Images of Bella, laughing and teasing me, filled my mind. The kisses we had shared, the way she felt in my arms, it made me restless and longing for _more. _Before I knew, my hand had pushed my pajamas down and was wrapped around my cock, pumping furiously while I continued to imagine how it would feel to have Bella wrapped around me, on top of me, taking me inside her and moving…

I gasped her name as I came hard, days and days of pent up feelings making my release drawn-out and almost painful. My breath was harsh and my chest moved up and down rapidly, as if I had just completed a hundred-meter sprint.

Slowly, slowly, it became normal, and my mind cleared.

Even before I opened my eyes, I was berating myself for losing control in my aunt's house. I would definitely have to put the bedsheet in the washing machine in the morning. I winced, imagining what Esme would think of that. Maybe I could tell her that I wanted to clean up after myself.

Right. As if she would believe that. I was by no means messy, but I couldn't remember the last time I had washed the sheets while visiting her.

So embarrassing.

And then I opened my eyes and saw Bella standing in front of me.

-Analogous-

To this day, I thank my training in the police academy and my job as a police officer that allowed the recruits to take the most unexpected incident with the minimal reaction. Otherwise, I'm sure I would have screamed loud enough to wake up the whole household.

That's not to say my reaction was dignified in any way. I think all I managed to do was produce some kind of unintelligible sound.

Imagine trying to say _Bella, you? _

While your mouth is full of water, or any other drink. The result will be the same.

Did you try it?

So, now you know what I am talking about.

Yes, that's all I managed.

In my defense, I would like to see a single person who can manage to stay dignified when caught red-handed while pleasuring themselves, and that too by the person who was responsible for the pleasure. Obviously, it would be different if they were in a long-term relationship, but when they have not even reached the boyfriend/girlfriend stage? Mortifying.

The only saving grace was that I had switched off the lights, so Bella couldn't have seen more than a dim outline of my actions in the faint glow of the waning moon. Still, she couldn't have mistaken them for something else.

Hell, even I couldn't think of anything that would have explained the presence of my hand in my sleep pants.

_It's still there, you doofus. _

That made me pull out the said hand out of the said pants as if they were on fire. I also pulled them up as if it was the only way of putting the fire out.

I honestly don't know what I would have done after that, but luckily, Bella spoke first.

"I—I'm so sorry, Edward," Her voice shook badly, and she swallowed before continuing. "I didn't mean to—intrude. I just wanted to sit with you for a while, as you are leaving tomorrow." Her words began to rush. "I did knock, but you didn't answer, so I came in, wanting to make sure you were asleep. I didn't see anything, not really, but I'm still sorry—"

Her evident discomfort made me sit up. "No, Bella, please don't apologize. If anything, I should be the one apologizing to you. It wasn't _your _fault that—I never do _that _here, you know, it's just that I was feeling—"

Clearly, both of us sucked at explaining ourselves and apologizing.

I was trying to figure out how to end that sentence without sounding like a pervert, when, to my utter astonishment, Bella giggled. Giggled, I tell you!

Did she find this funny?

"Um, Bella?"

Maybe she was in shock. That would explain the inappropriate bout of mirth.

"I'm not in shock," she said softly but clearly. Oops, had I said that aloud?

Bella continued speaking, her voice less shaky than before. "I mean, I have never seen a guy do that—"

I groaned. Of course, she hadn't, and the first time she did…My hand half-lifted to tug at my hair as I did when nervous or stressed, before I recalled it wasn't fit to touch anything and let it down in a jerky motion.

Bella didn't seem to notice the strange up-down action, thankfully.

"—but I _am_ aware they do it. I'm sorry because my barging in was an invasion of your privacy. You didn't do anything wrong."

I grimaced. "Not wrong, maybe, but it's certainly awkward as hell. Um, just give a me a minute. That is, if you still want to talk."

She nodded. "Can you please switch on a light? I don't want to stumble into something on my way to the sofa."

I switched on the table-lamp and hurried to the bathroom. After washing my hands vigorously, I changed into another pair of pajamas and came out to find Bella perched on the small sofa.

"Are you comfortable here?"

She looked up and smiled. "I'm fine. Sit, please."

I wasn't sure if it was okay to put my arm around her, but she moved closer to me, so I guessed it was all right with her.

"What were you going to say earlier, Edward? About feeling something, I think?"

_Were we really going to talk about that?_

She was looking at me expectantly, so yes, it seemed we were.

"I don't want you to think I'm a pervert—"

She shook her head. "I won't. Please, tell me."

She sounded so sincere. I felt a little less uncomfortable.

"Well, all this kissing and making out we've done, it made me…"

"Horny?"

I could hear her smile when she said that, but when I looked at her, her eyes were soft. She wasn't making fun of me.

And even if she was, did it really matter?

I laughed soundlessly. "Yes. Christ, that sounds so teenager-ish. But yes, that's what happened. And this evening, with all the touching…I began thinking of you, and I couldn't control myself."

"You were thinking of me while doing that?" Her voice was different, kind of breathy. Did she…could she possibly _like _the idea?

"I was," I admitted. "I hope you don't feel bad about it, but, you know, you are so…tempting."

"Really?" She sounded as if she found it hard to believe. Then a teasing note crept into her voice. "Good thing I'm not forbidden, then, isn't it?"

I laughed lightly. "Not technically, I guess, but right now…It would be better to wait until you feel a hundred percent okay."

Bella cleared her throat. "Uh, it's almost been a month, you know. Except for this cast, I am all right. I mean, if you want…"

"Oh, I want, definitely," I assured her. "But I think we should wait until the cast is removed, for one. Also, I want to take you for a proper date in Seattle, and…maybe you can stay with me overnight…or more. We should have lots of time, you know, and privacy; no worries about anyone knocking on the door in the morning or barging in…"

Her smile was shy but happy. "You have given this a lot of thought, haven't you?"

"Of course, I have," I said. "Um, it may sound old-fashioned to you, but I want you to have the whole experience—exploring the city during the day, dinner at a nice restaurant, maybe a movie of your choice, or dancing at a club if you like that sort of thing…"

She intertwined her fingers with mine. "It sounds wonderful, Edward. _You _are wonderful. I've never met a man as thoughtful as you. I'm so lucky."

"I'm the lucky one here," I murmured, and bent my head to kiss her delightful lips. Bella responded eagerly, and when my lips wandered to her neck and my hand to her breast, she moaned.

And just like that, I was hard again.

"Hey, Edward."

"Mm." Her skin was so…silky. I was never going to have enough of her.

"Will you teach me to do…_that?" _Her hand stroked me lightly, and even though there was a layer of cotton between us, I felt as if I had been electrocuted.

"Bella, sweetheart, stop."

Her face fell. "Why? I want to make you feel good."

I groaned. "You are killing me, Bella. Look, we will do whatever you want, but not tonight. Okay?"

"But why?" she insisted. "What does it matter if I can't use this hand? I have two of them, you know?"

"I know, I know," I tried to mollify her. "The problem is something else."

"What?"

"I don't have any more clean pajamas!"

* * *

**A.N. **Haha, poor Edward! Do you think Esme will tease him, or pretend not to notice him doing laundry?

Have you ever been caught in a similar act? What was your reaction?

Do you agree with Edward that it would be different if the two people are in a long-term relationship?

Take good care of yourself!


	21. Chapter 21

Hi friends! How are you doing? This year will certainly go down in history, and not for any good reason. Right?

Most of you agreed that Esme wouldn't tease Edward about doing early morning laundry. I agree; she's too sweet to increase his embarrassment.

Beta'ed by the ever-diligent Fran.

Any mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Chapter-21**

The next day, I was back in Seattle.

I cleaned my apartment, shopped for groceries and made sure I had enough clothes washed and ironed for the week. Even while doing these mundane tasks, a smile stayed on my lips, remembering the time Bella and I spent together in Forks.

When I thought of the moment I opened my eyes and saw her standing in front of my bed, I laughed out loud. Yes, now that more than eighteen hours had passed, I could see how funny it was.

Luckily, Bella had not given me a hard time over it, and even offered to be a student in the art of giving me a hand-job.

_Don't think about it, Edward, or you won't be able to sleep tonight. _

Two weeks had never seemed so long.

Of course, I would see her before, when Esme would bring her for her appointment with the therapist. Even though it would be a short meeting, with no alone time, it was something to look forward to.

Before that though, I had my own appointment with the same therapist, Ms. Rosalie Hale. It made me nervous, having to share all my insecurities with a stranger, but I had promised Bella.

The first thing that struck me when I met Rosalie was that she didn't look that old, considering she had treated Anthony when he was a teenager. I was trying to decide whether or not to bring it up, when she took the matter out of my hands by asking if I was related to Anthony Masen.

I was quite taken aback by her remarkable memory and told her he _was _my brother.

She didn't miss the implication, of course.

"I'm so sorry. Did he pass away recently?"

I nodded. "Yes, about a month ago. I am amazed you remember him after all these years. You must have seen thousands of patients since then."

She smiled, her expression kind but also wistful. "I suppose some patients make an impression. Also, my practice was relatively new then. I remember those days better than the succeeding years, when I became so busy that days simply flew away. But I would have recognized you anyway. Of course, you are all grown up now, but the bone structure is similar, and of course there's the unusual hair color."

I touched my hair, feeling self-conscious. Enough people had remarked on it, calling it reddish-brown, brown with red and gold highlights, copper penny, and even bronze…as if _that _was even possible for human hair!

The attention made me uncomfortable, which was why I kept it short once I joined the police academy. Not that there was any compulsion, but it went with the job. At the very least, nobody was going to call me a nerd, the way they would have in school.

Suddenly, I realized that Rosalie was talking and I had missed most of what she said, only catching the tail-end of the sentence.

"…Anthony mentioned you frequently."

"He did?" I leaned forward, surprised but eager. "I had imagined he was too wrapped up in his grief to talk about me."

Rosalie looked…impressed. "You understood he was getting into trouble because he could not deal with his grief? That was very perceptive of you."

I shook my head. "I…it had nothing to do with being perceptive. We had always understood each other well, and I knew he was feeling the same thing I was. He just expressed it differently."

Rosalie hummed thoughtfully.

"And how did _you _express it?"

"Uh, I…didn't, I think. Of course, I didn't realize it then."

She made a note in the notebook in front of her.

"So, you suppressed your feelings? Why do you think you would do that?"

I studied the abstract art behind her, thinking.

"I think—I wanted to be mature and responsible. Tony—Anthony, I mean—was a few minutes younger than me, so I kind of always felt I had to set a good example for him. When we lost our parents, I tried to _be there _for him, show him he was not alone. That meant no crying or screaming or…losing my cool." I sighed. "Clearly, I didn't do a good job."

"And why would you think that, Edward?"

Gently, question by understanding question, she drew me out. I wouldn't say that all my issues were solved in that one hour; indeed, we probably hadn't touched half of them in the allotted time. However, it was a good beginning, considering how wary I had been. Instead of feeling I had to let a stranger into my secrets, I felt as if I had been chatting with a very understanding, more knowledgeable friend.

Still, the poking and prodding we had done inside my mind left me feeling rather heavy in the head.

The next day, when I met Bella and Esme for lunch, I shared my feelings with them. I also commended Bella on being so composed after her first session. It couldn't have been easy, what with her confused, fragile state at that time.

"Oh, I wasn't composed, not at all," Bella revealed. "I hated her for asking so many questions, but I also wanted to be rid of the nightmares, to lead a normal life. But—the way I grew up, showing weakness wasn't an option. So, I held it together for Esme when you met us for lunch. I didn't want her to feel bad because she was the one who had suggested Dr. Hale."

She looked at Esme. "Sorry, Esme. I want you to know I am truly grateful for everything you have done for me. It just took me some time to understand that Dr. Hale was trying to help me."

Esme shook her head. "No need to apologize, sweetheart. I think you faced everything with great courage. And Edward, you know what I was thinking just now? You two are so much alike."

Bella looked at her curiously, and so did I.

"Both of you are strong individuals, choosing to deal with your problems without fuss or fanfare. You don't want to trouble others, but sometimes that leads to isolation. I just want to say—sometimes it's okay to rely on others, you know? Family, friends, they are there to help you as much as to ask for your help. You wouldn't want them to hesitate if they need your help, would you?"

"Not at all," I emphasized, and Bella nodded in agreement.

"Well, it goes both ways," Esme said with a maternal smile. "But you know what makes me happy? That you two have found each other. Now you can be each other's support and not feel it's an obligation. Isn't that right?"

Bella gave a shy smile. I told Esme that it was very wise advice.

We would have to work on it though, as we weren't in that place yet. Old habits die hard.

I switched the topic to Bella, asking her what she had been up to in the last few days. I also asked her (and also Esme) if they were being safe.

Bella assured me they were, and she had started to work full time at Harry's.

"I really enjoy working there," she said, eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. "They are nice people, and Leah and I are becoming good friends."

"And Harry?" I asked. "Is he still glaring daggers at any man who dares to look at you, or was that look reserved especially for me?"

Bella laughed full-out at that. "I think he's just overprotective. Yesterday, Mike Newton from the Newton Sports Goods stopped to chat with me when he came in for a cup of coffee, and Harry gave him the same look. More dagger-y, if possible. You should have seen Mike's face! He almost ran out after that, mumbling something about having an errand to run. He might never come back."

Esme and I chuckled, but I also felt an unexpected flare of jealousy. "Quite right too. He was there for coffee, so what was the need to come over to your workplace? Entitled prick!"

"Edward!" Esme gasped. "Language. What's come over you?"

"Sorry," I said, feeling ashamed. "I don't know…that was uncalled for."

Bella looked surprised, but then she smirked.

"Edward," she said in a very Alice-type sing-song manner. "Are you feeling jealous?"

"What? No, of course not," I denied immediately, even knowing she was right. I could feel my ears burning.

"You are, you are," she chanted, looking almost giddy. "Oh, I am so happy!"

I'm sure my eyebrows climbed up to my hairline. "You're _happy _that I am jealous? I thought women nowadays are turned off by possessiveness?"

She shook her head. "Well, yes, I'm sure I will be if you suddenly started telling me how to live my life. But being a little jealous is okay; it shows you feel more than friendship for me, you know?"

"Really?" I smiled. "That's good to know. Though I had imagined I had made my feelings for you very clear, quite early on, didn't I? You better let me know what other ways are there to display my feelings. Should I use cheesy quotes from movies? Serenade you under your window? Get you a stuffed toy holding a heart in his hands?"

Both Esme and Bella had begun laughing half-way through my silly speech. Bella was shaking her head.

"I can't even imagine what that's like," she said between giggles. "Do people really do that, or does it happen only in movies?"

"I'm sure some people do," answered Esme. "It depends on the people in the relationship. What might seem silly to some, others might find sweet. Um, Bella, are you ready to leave, sweetheart? We should get going."

Bella agreed, and Esme excused herself, saying she would use the ladies' room before leaving for the long drive.

"There's nothing worse than having to stop at the first gas station as soon as you leave the city. I swear, some of the restrooms I have come across on the highway have scarred me for life."

Bella and I looked at each other and burst into laughter at Esme's grumbling. She smiled good-naturedly and left.

I hoped she would be a while, maybe freshen her makeup or something, so Bella and I could have a few minutes alone.

"I missed you," Bella whispered as I took her hands in mine.

"I missed you too, very much." I drew her closer, eager to feel her in my arms. She sighed as our lips connected, and I think I did too. Kissing Bella was many things, but right then it was a sense of peace, a confirmation that I belonged with her.

Mindful of the other customers in the restaurant, we kept the kisses chaste. I didn't let go of her though after we stopped, resting my chin on her head as she rested her head against my chest. My eyes fluttered close for a moment.

"I can't wait for our first date," she murmured.

I opened my eyes and looked at her, stroking a lock of hair away from her face.

"Even more than having your cast removed?" I teased lightly.

"Um-hmm, even more than that. Spending the whole day with you…" A rosy hue crept up her cheeks. "And the whole night…"

"Bella," I groaned, "have pity on me. I have to face Esme in another minute, and I have to stand up and _walk _both of you to your cab. How will I do that if you say such things?"

She peeked up, her smile mischievous. "Sorry. But can you blame me for—"

"Bella dear, shall we go?" Esme was back, smiling kindly at us.

I couldn't wait for the next week either.

* * *

**A.N.** So, Edward's first appointment with Rosalie. Did you think she would recognize him?

Do you feel one's early days in a job/profession are more memorable? Share your experiences!

Take good care of yourself.


End file.
